Games of strength and friendship:)
by FandomWhore2000
Summary: Lucy now room mates with Midnight and Cobra will lose and make new bonds as well as become stronger but just how strong? With two teams from Fairy Tail competing in the Grand Magic Games and special guests including my OC's just what will life throw her way and how will the guilds defeat the dragons once Eclipse is open and what doe this have to do with Lucy? Was PRISON ROOM MATES
1. Room mates?

Hey guys:) This is going to be a Cobra X Lucy X Midnight pairing. I've read plenty of room-mate based fanfics and love the idea. In my version everyone uses phones and Lucy is informed about the arrangement before they arrive. WARNING! has strong language and maybe some explicit scenes including Yaoi in the future.

other pairings include:

Juvia X Grey X Lyon

Natsu X Sherry

Romeo X Wendy

Erza X Jallal

Levy X Gajeel

Freed X Mira

Elfman X Evergreen

Bisca X Alzack

Lucy's Pov:

* * *

I'm exhausted and can't wait to get home and sleep in my comfy bed. Me and Team Natsu have just been on a mission to capture this Mind mage who was using his powers to rob wizard banks. I again had done nothing but got in the way and Grey had to save me. Why am I so pathetic?!.

~5 minutes later~

I arrived home and saw a navy envelope addressed to me on th floor. I don't usually get mail so i wonder who this could be from?

I open the letter to find:

Dear Lucy Heartfilia ,

We the magic council have voted for you to house and care for recently released inmates at Fiore Prison,Cobra (real name Erik) and Midnight (real name Macbeth). Unfortunately you do not have a choice to decline but we have made sure the case has been made as safe as possible by us sending you the bracelet at the bottom of this envelope that if snapped a council member will show up immediately.

I would like it if you could sort out sleeping arrangements and buy clothes for them with the details on back prior to 3 days when they will arrive and tell your guild of the situation. You will be going on missions with these two from now on and will go on a mission once a month with your former team.

Thank You

All 10 council members.

I can't believe it i have to look after two people who tried to kill my friends! And i have to buy them stuff out of my money! Why me why not someone stronger like Erza, just because I'm weak they can't use me as a pushover!.

~1 day later~

I love shopping for myself but i hardly know those idiots, I guess it can't be that hard I'll just buy black for Midnight and casual for the one named after a snake.

I ended up with a bunch of grey and black skinny jeans and combat boots with band tees for the goth and casual tops with slogans, normal fitting pants and converse for the other one. For underwear i got the brightest ones for Midnight (haha I'm evil) and normal black ones for Cobra and just got a bunch of black socks. Just when I forgot i saw two of the sexiest looking jackets on offer and even though i hate them they might as well look nice so I brought one of each. I brought a plain black hoodie with white cuffs and a white long majestic looking coat with black patterns. They so better appreciate this.

As for sleeping arrangements I have 2 beds in the spare room for when Grey and Erza stay and a bed in there for happy which the snake should fit in,I hope. I would have had 3 beds but there is no point Natsu always ends up in my bed, which is so annoying.

~2 Days later~

I'm in the guild hall when i realise i better tell everyone now so they don't panic when their enemies show up. I scream for everyone's attention and wait till all eyes are on me.

"Okay guys i know you ain't going to like this but two of the group we fought because of Nirvana have been released and put in my care and I want you to be on your best behaviour!", the hall is so silent you can hear a pin drop..Then suddenly...

Natsu and Grey, "WHAT!".

Elfman, " They better of became real men after prison!"

Everyone had bad reaction except from Mira and Levy who believed it was good to give them another chance, everyone was making noise.

Master Makarov," SILENCE!,Lucy has asked you to be good and you will be for her sake as she has enough on her plate!", with this everyone agreed and apologized .

~Day 3~

KNOCK!KNOCK!

I woke up with a groan and fell out of bed and looked in the mirror, _I look like shit. _Last night I had a drinking contest with Cana and was doing well until me twentieth shot when i thought it was smart to make a Pikachu impression and dedicate it to Laxus who zapped me and Elfman had to half carry me home as Grey and Natsu had gone home earlier drunk, the lightweights.

I swing the door open and expected Natsu and I meet the tanned face of Cobra and I suddenly remember that they live here now but i still try to shut the door on him out of instinct.

"Shouldn't you let us in Blondie after all we live here now," Cobra says with a smirk, _Cocky bastard. _"I am not cocky!".

_'Oh shit, I forgot he can read minds, god I hate life'._

I take a moment to look at his pet snake and instantly shudder at having a deadly animal that big in my house. I finally notice the sleeping man on the flying rug and want to smile at how much easier he would be but at the same time I find him scarier than anything else as he's so quiet.

"FINE! You can come in now and bring your 'friend with you'", i say and walk into the living room with them following and sit down. Cobra sits on a chair and Midnight hovers in the middle of the room and then there is awkward silence.

My phone starts ringing to tell me that someones sent me a message, the noise is too loud and Cobra covers his ears and Midnight falls of the carpet and glares at me with the reddest eyes I've ever seen. He sends a spell at me but Loki appears and deflects which surprises the evil duo.

"Princess are you okay?", Loki asks me glaring at Midnight.

"Yes thank you but I'm sorry can you send Virgo please as I need her help", I ask and he nods.

Loke vanishes and Virgo appears after.


	2. Bad start

**Hey guys:) This is going to be a Cobra X Lucy X Midnight pairing. I've read plenty of room-mate based fanfics and love the idea. In my version everyone uses phones and Lucy is informed about the arrangement before they arrive. WARNING! has strong language and maybe some explicit scenes including Yaoi in the future.**

**other pairings include:**

Juvia X Grey X Lyon

Natsu X Sherry

Romeo X Wendy

Erza X Jallal

Levy X Gajeel

Freed X Mira

Elfman X Evergreen

Bisca X Alzack

* * *

Cobra POV:

A girl with light purple hair appears and kneels for Blondie which confuses me.

"Princess what can i do for you?", why is everyone calling her princess, I hear Midnight thinking exactly the same.

"Yes please Virgo, I was wondering if you had any thing for a hang over and pain relief?", Blondie asked.

"Yes Princess, here drink this it should help with both(a potion bottle appears out of thin air) and might i suggest not provoking a lightning wizard to zap you when drunk," at this Blondie turns a comical red and says thanks.

The girl disappears and Blondie gets out her phone and looks at her messages. I don't understand why we couldn't live by ourselves, I don't mind staying with Midnight as we've become closer during prison, when they say it's tough people aren't joking. I feel sorry for Midnight as he was a victim of abuse by the others and I know he still has nightmares.

"I don't mean to sound offensive but you two stink, so can you go and have a shower please", Blondie asked with an obvious look of disgust in her eyes. I agreed immediately but Midnight stayed sitting down with a scowl, the prison guards had to force him to take showers with force because he was to scared after what those guys did , so Blondie has a fight on her hands. I wonder what she'll do?.

Midnight glared at her suddenly and said, "Make me food,NOW!".

"Don't tell me what to do satan wanna be", Blondie has a look of outrage on her face," go make your own food, just because I got put in charge doesn't make me your slave. Now go take a shower before i get Loki to mak you take one". This girl is stupid as fuck if she thinks that's going to work, all she's done is make him more scared although he certainly doesn't show it.

"I am not taking a shower and you can't make me," Midnight will not give up," Touch me and i'll hurt you as I haven't been able to twist someones body in a long time so, I have no problem causing you pain". The look in his eyes must have covinced her he was telling the truth.

Surprisingly Blondie's face softened and she turned to face me," I've prepared beds and clothes for you both in the guest room and towers are on your beds, you can go take a shower now". I didn't have to be told twice I walk down the hall and open a door to find two beds with clothes and a towel on, I'm impressed she picked stuff that I would have picked myself.

I grab the towel and go to the bathroom across the hall for a long-awaited shower, that will be hot this time instead of cold like the prisons.

Midnight POV:

I'm not getting in the shower, no matter what she says. The guards had to force me in the shower after what happened as I can't get in one without all th horrible memories and I don't care about what the blonde bimbo thinks.

"Okay I'll make a deal with you, I'll do something you want me to do as long as it's within reason, if you get in the shower,"this girl obviously was desperate for me to take a shower, but what could she do for me? I have an idea that she will refuse straight away.

"I'll get in th shower if you get in with me", I say with a smirk.

"WHAT!", her face has gone red like a tomato," I said within reason?".

"Well I'm not getting in the shower unless you do that's my only offer", I ignore the death glare sent my way. When I look I'm surprised to see she's actually considering it,wow I must smell really bad.

"Fine, I don't know why you want me to but I'll do it as long as you don't smell" I'm speechless for a good minute. "Come on then I have two bathrooms, grab a towel from your room and then we can get in".

I grab a towel and rush to her side but when i start to strip she stops me and says,"I'm only getting in, in my underwear and touch me, I'll cut your fingers off", haha like to see her try but I nod anyway I don't need to touch her to make her squirm,watching people be embarrassed or in pain is like a lullaby to my ears.

Soon I'll b able to physically hurt her but not to soon because if I lash out at her all at once she will report me and I'll be put back in prison, and I'm not going there because of her and her friends again, but someone has to pay for pain i endured.

She turns the shower on and immediately memories start to rise but i try to forget and focus on her body instead , she has massive boobs and long slender legs and now that's she's in her underwear I can see that she is actually quite beautiful but I'd never admit that out loud instead i climb in after her completely.

When she notices she turns around facing the wall and screams something about underwear that I ignore. I'm not really shy of my body as I may be smaller than Cobra but I am till taller than most girls and i have muscles around my arms even though I'm skinnier than most guys.I have a slightly toned chest and a 9 inch penis which i am definitely not ashamed of. I let the water wash over me and relax.

Until I start to remember and panic cause I can feel their hands all over me again and I jump out of the shower and cover myself , my confidence leaves me and I curl up on the floor and let the tears flow.

Blondie jumps out beside me and tries to comfort me, but i los control and my hands find their way around her neck and I squeeze which relieves my panic.

* * *

**Hey guys what do you think should happen next? give me ideas in reviews please:) constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	3. Confession and a new beginning

**Hey guys:) This is going to be a Cobra X Lucy X Midnight pairing. I've read plenty of room mate based fanfics and love the idea. In my version everyone uses phones and Lucy is informd about the arrangement before they arrive. WARNING! contains strong language and maybe some explicit scenes inluding Yaoi in the future.**

**other pairings include:**

**Juvia X Grey X Lyon**

**Natsu X Sherry**

**Romeo X Wendy**

**Erza X Jallal**

**Levy X Gajeel**

**Freed X Mira**

**Elfman X Evergreen**

**Bisca X Alzack**

* * *

**Cobra POV:**

I climb out of the shower and dry myself and wrap the towel around my lower half and walk into the hall. I feel so much better after this, my muscles aren't as strained and since I've left prison i no longer have to be on guard, which is great.

There is this sound like a drowning cat, wonder why it's coming from across Lucy's room? I go and check just to make sure Midnight's okay and I hear the shower, wow she actually managed to make him get in but where is she?. That's when I realise the noise that sounds like a drowning cat is coming from inside, in panic for Midnight I bang the door open and stop for a minute to take in the unexpected scene.

Blondie is being held down by the neck by Midnight, his body is covering hers while he's naked and she's from what I can tell in her underwear, i was not expecting this. After I get over my shock I jump in between them and throw Midnight off to see tear tracks on his face and a look of distress sent in my direction.

"Midnight! calm down!", I shout at him then i soften when my mind puts together the pieces, "why are you trying to suffocate Blondie?", I through a nod in the unconscious girls direction.

"I panicked, she agreed she'll get in the bath if I did so I got in then I started to reme-", he breaks off and starts heaving,I don't have to ask I was the one who found him after and it wasn't a pretty sight. " Come on dude put the towel on and help me move Blondie to her bed".

Midnight raps the towel around himself and follows me into Blondies room and I place her on the bed and sit on the ground, giving him a look so that he sits also.

"Okay when Blondie wakes up you're going to apologize and tell her why you panicked otherwise we are both going back to prison," I say and Midnights face turns a sickly green at the thought of having to talk about that day.

Just before he could voice his disapproval Blondie groaned and her eyes popped open, after a few seconds they landed on us and she fell of her bed in surprise. Now that she was on the floor he looked at Midnight and grabbed her neck almost like it's an instinct.

"Why did you strangle me when I was trying to help you?," her voice comes out raspy.

"I...I panicked because I don't like showers and it's not just a silly fear," he looks down in shame, "I'm sorry for grabbing your neck but I was remembering a horrible memory and I thought you was them."

"You thought I was who?".

"The men who raped me", when Midnight finished Blondie looked sick and repulsed and I could tell it wasn't helping Midnights confidence even if it wasn't directed at him. That's when Blondies face changed to one of concern but she hid any feeling of repulse and pity almost as if she knew it would make him feel worse. That's when I realised she may not of had the same thing to happen to her before but she was still going through pain herself and that's why when I read her thoughts they are always negative.

She gets up and embraces Midnight in a hug and even more surprising after a moment of hesitation he hugs back.

"What about you?", I ask her as she releases Midnight and sits back down. She gives me a confused look," I can read you mind and you haven't exactly been Mrs positive and when we arrived you had a hangover and had soot over you like you had been electrocuted. And that's not just it, it's as if you've been trying to forget something but it's breaking you inside".

She looks shocked and then she gives me a small smile and tells us what happened the day before.

**Lucy POV:**

_Flashback to day before~_

Just after Master Makarov had spoken everyone went back to what they were doing. Erza, Grey and Wendy went of somewhere while Natsu and one of Fairy Tails newest member, Sherry, stayed behind and talked to each other. And then Natsu and his companion had come up to talk to me so I gave them a smile but got scowls in return.

"Lucy your off the team, you won't be able to do missions with us frequently anyway and even if you could me and the team have been thinking and you always get in the way, your lucky to still be allowed in Fairy Tail. Your the weakest in the guild and it's about time we had someone who can pull their own weight, like Sherry," Natsu said this while ignoring the tears running down her face.

" But I can summon two spirits at a time now and I'm getting stronger, and I know Erza and Grey and they wouldn't just kick me off the team like this, it's not funny anymore Natsu stop messing around", I had said hoping that it was all just a prank but nobody was close enough to hear us apart from Mira, who had tears running down her face too.

"It's not a joke you pathetic bitch! Wow you can summon two spirits to do all the work for you, your useless and I deserve this team better than you and you obviously don't know your 'friends' as well as you think, the little girl is stronger than you. Your not smart, brave or strong so what's the point even being in Fairy Tail, that's why they dumped the prisoners on you ,they are probably hoping they kill you so they don't have to banish you for being so weak and put up with your whining". Sherry gave me a smirk and dragged Natsu away.

Mira tried talking to me about it but I just carried on ordering shots so she didn't have the time and somehow I ended up in a competition with Cana , and then got zapped by Laxus and walked home by Elfman, I guess the Natsu and Grey going home early I told you about was just a twisted version of the truth.

_End flashback~_

* * *

**I'm bringing in other love interests and twists to make it more excited and I hope you enjoyed guys:) Please leave a review telling me what you think, this is my first fanfic so I'm really excited!**


	4. True and new friends

**Hey guys:) This is going to be a Cobra X Lucy X Midnight pairing. I've read plenty of room-mate based fanfics and love the idea. In my version everyone uses phones and Lucy is informed about the arrangement before they arrive. WARNING! has strong language and maybe some explicit scenes including Yaoi in the future.**

**other pairings include:**

**Juvia X Grey X Lyon**

**Natsu X Sherry**

**Romeo X Wendy**

**Erza X Jallal**

**Levy X Gajeel**

**Freed X Mira**

**Elfman X Evergreen**

**Bisca X Alzack**

* * *

**Cobra POV:**

I feel sorry for Blondie, the situation kind of reminds me of how Brain basically ditched me after that hot head beat me in the battle of Nirvana. Unfortunately I don't think that celestrial wizards can grow that strong or powerful because their magic uses more energy and it takes practice to summon more than just one spirit, Angel could only summon two after a year of training but I guess Blondie is more powerful than Angel ever was so maybe she can grow stronger but I wish I could do something to help.

KNOCK!KNOCK!

"You expecting anyone Blondie," she looks confused but gets up and walks out the room anyway with a "no" thrown in my direction.

**Lucy POV:**

I have no idea who could be at my door but I get up and walk out of the room to the door and swing it open to find Levy, Gajeel, Freed, Bickslow and Laxus at my door. Levy I wasn't too surprised to see but the other four people at my door were people who I don't think I've ever had a real conversation with.

"Hey Lulu, Mira had a talk with me this morning about what happened yesterday and I can't believe Natsu would say such a thing and it's not true," Levy says obviously angered which warms my heart to know that I still have one true friend.

"Yeah you may not be as powerful as me but when your angry you have a lot of power you just need to learn how to control it and you could be the greatest celestrial wizard that ever lived," Freed and me had always gotten along when we did have small talk and it was nice to see someone who isn't biased stick up for me.

"I can see that your confused why I brought these four along. Once Mira told me what happened I was so angry and then Mira announce to the guild that the Fairy Tail challenge where everyone in Fairy Tail has a fight against each other to pick Fairy Tails top four wizards to go against Sabortooth in the Magic Games was coming up in three months. It's perfect Lucy! You get to prove Natsu wrong by being in the top four, that's why I convinced these four to help you train, Freed and me are going to help you with simple spells and Freed said he'll teach you the basics of his magic. Bickslow's power is kind of like yours as he controls souls and he said he'd help you anyway he can by helping you learn to summon spirits without the strain. Laxus and Gajeel said they'd be willing to teach you physical strength and strategy moves. We are going to make Natsu choke on his words!".

I had tears running down my face with happiness, I couldn't believe that my best friend and other powerful guild members were willing to help me train and become stronger and they had faith in me to be in the top four, they have no idea how happy I am.

"So can we come in Bunnygirl," Obviously Gajeel.

"Sure as long as you don't mind Midnight and Cobra," I say pointing to the new residents.

Instead of answering Levy makes her way to the living room followed by the guys and sits on the floor while I close the door and follow sitting in between Midnight and Cobra.

"Guys this is Midnight and Cobra, and I don't know the snakes name, I think you can guess who's who and you two this is Levy, Gajeel, Bickslow, Freed and Laxus the one who zapped me," I introduce everyone with a glare in the blonds direction but get a smirk in return.

"Nice to meet you," Levy says, always the polite one while Gajeel just grunts.

Cobra gives a small smile while Midnight just glares like any average teenage goth would which i find almost comical.

"I would like to start training tomorrow so I think that I'll teach you for two hours every Tuesday and Friday at 2pm to 4pm at the Fairy Tail library," Freed said just like the prim and proper man he is, I gave him a smile and a nod.

"I guess that means that me and Bickslow will be teaching you on the same days, I'll teach you at the same time and place as Freed on Monday and Wednesday,"Levy smiled and I just nodded and looked at Bickslow.

"I'll be teaching you straight after Levy on both days at the guild hall,"I again nodded and he flicked his tongue which I could tell Cobra thought was awesome.

"That leaves me and Metalhead to train you on Saturday and Thursdays at 12pm to 4pm at the guild hall we'll meet,"Laxus said obviously wanting to just leave as quick as possible.

"Sorry that we can't stay long, but I can't wait to train on Wednesday in 2 days and hope you have fun with Freed,"Levy got up and hugged me with Freed giving me a handshake and goodbye and a grunt by the other three as they left.

"Okay so what do you guys want for lunch as it's only 1pm," I ask knowing that Midnights already hungry by his earlier command.

"I don't care,"Cobra grunts.

"Blood,"Midnight says that I actually take seriously till he pulls a sarcastic 'well duh' look and I realise he's winding me up.

"Ha bloody ha, no seriously I'm just making you whatever I find now," I say but from the looks of it he's falling asleep so I slap him gently to keep him awake and he grabs my wrist that makes me jump but I can tell he's messing around.

"Wow stop flirting with Blondie", at this Midnight's usually pale face has a light blush across the nose and cheeks and I can tell that I do to.

"Whatever,"Midnight says.

As I start making them lunch I can't help but think that maybe this week but not be so bad.

:) :) :)

* * *

**I'm bringing in other love interests and twists to make it more excited and I hope you enjoyed guys:) Please leave a review telling me what you think, this is my first fanfic so I'm really excited!**


	5. Training and shopping

**Hey guys:) This is going to be a Cobra X Lucy X Midnight pairing. I've read plenty of room-mate based fanfics and love the idea. In my version everyone uses phones and Lucy is informed about the arrangement before they arrive. WARNING! has strong language and maybe some explicit scenes including Yaoi in the future.**

**other pairings include:**

**Juvia X Grey X Lyon**

**Natsu X Sherry**

**Romeo X Wendy**

**Erza X Jallal**

**Levy X Gajeel**

**Freed X Mira**

**Elfman X Evergreen**

**Bisca X Alzack**

* * *

~Sunday~

**Lucy POV:**

The week has gone by in a flash, I spent Tuesday with Freed who taught me an anti-gravity spell that makes flipping and cartwheeling effortless. On Wednesday Levy said that before we start learning that I should think about buying some special magic items that I could use during fights so I don't have to use my spirits straight away. We talked about not only teaching me but summoning my spirits and teaching them as well, I told Levy that Loki and Virgo could summon themselves and she told me to make deals with them to summon themselves during Fairy Tails fights, so if I can't fight with my items as Levy suggested then I can have up to 4 spirits fighting if needed.

Later on after seeing Levy I met up with Bickslow and he took me to the woods area near the guild unfortunately on the way we had to pass my old team and Sherry and Lyon. Erza and Grey glared at me as if I was the one who had hurt them and Sherry and Natsu smirked while I couldn't place the look on Lyons face as he looked suspicious of something but I have no idea what there was to be suspicious of.

Once we'd got to the woods area Bickslow taught me how to breathe and stand so that I could use more magic and told me that the stronger I get physical will help my strength in magic. We got along well and I found him quite funny and kind, he said that I have a lot of magic energy but I have to learn to use it.

The day after I met Laxus and Gajeel at 12pm and found that we'd all be going on a run around Mongolia and after about 4 miles we stopped at a gym and went inside for an hour and run back and arranged to meet again in 2 days.

Then on Friday Freed taught me a couple of shield spells and we talked about me maybe learning another kind of magic as well as my celestrial magic that i never knew was possible until he explained that many great wizards can use two kinds of magic and not even break a sweat but sometimes it takes months and others years. I'm thinking about learning water magic not like Juvia as she can control rain but I want to be able to use any water source that's close but Freed had an idea that I should make a dimensional pocket a bit like Erza uses to store her clothes and weapons. He said that it will come in handy for storing items and using them quickly and if i need to I'll be able to equip into protection. I don't think his idea will come in handy as all i can do is use my whip and archery( which I'm not very good at).

Yesterday I did exactly the same as Thursday but this time Gajeel invited me ,Midnight and Cobra to join him and Levy on a mission saying that Levy wants me to make some spear money so that we can go shopping on later today after whatever mission we have to do.

I wake up to find that I can't get out of bed because of a body wrapped around me and look down to find Midnight who I don't remember letting in my room. I take this time to look him over as he isn't wearing his usual face pack of black lipstick and he looks handsome and more manly but at the same time not as beautiful as he usually looks a bit like a china doll, creepy but pretty. Know that I feel is arms around my torso I find that he has a lot of muscle and the length of his body looks a bit longer stretched out like a cat. I have an idea of how to embarrass him and slowly unwrap his arm from around my waist and push him but unfortunately he grabs me arm subconsciously and I fall of the bed with him landing on me.

**Midnight POV:**

Ow my head hurts and what the hell is that under me? I open my eyes to find another pair of amber ones looking back at me. I realise it's Lucy but why am I lying on Lucy in the middle of her bedroom floor?. I raise an eyebrow at her and she gasps, then I realise I had shifted on top of her and because of how close we are I had accidentally grinded on her.

"Can you please get off me," I can tell that she's in a bit of pain and that makes me happy, so I do it again and this time she groans obviously trying not to which makes me laugh as I lean down closer to her ear.

"Don't hold it in", I whisper as I grind down again and get a bigger reaction but instead of just pain this time I see pleasure in her eyes which makes me smirk. I place me legs either side of her so she's not holding my weight and slide my hands over her waist while leaning down and nibbling her ear. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls my hair as I bite her neck causing her to let out a larger moan that turns me on even more.

Just as I was about to pull my top over my head, Cobra came running into the room and instantly turned red when he sure the position we were in and then masked it by smirking.

"Why wasn't I invited", he said and it was too late when I realised that he had gotten closer and he jumped on top of us.

He doesn't weigh has much as I thought but unfortunately for me I had rolled off of Lucy and he had fallen on me and our lips touched as our heads collided making a rather large bang. As we pulled apart our lips had a line of saliva which made Lucy burst into laughter.

"Aww aren't you two cute, you'd make such a beautiful couple," she said which made even Cobra blush. '_Why did I enjoy kissing him almost as much as I did groping Lucy , I can't deny that I've always thought he was attractive in a guy way but I can't possibly like him another way, could I?'_

"I can still read your thoughts you know, Midnight it's not a bad thing to want to experiment and Lucy yes it's highly erotic watching two guys kiss, it's normal," he said obviously pleased with making us embarrassed.

"Ok guys we got to get ready and go meet Gajeel and Levy as we are going on a mission with them today but before we leave you two need to get the Fairy Tail stamp at the guild hall so get ready and we will have breakfast on the way", Lucy walks out of the room with me and Cobra following as I try to avoid looking at him.

~One hour later~

We were at the guilds bar while this really happy women called Mira served us Milkshakes. Lucy introduced me and Cobra to everyone, not many people were happy but they at least were all polite.

There was Mira-Jane who had white hair with a little bit in a hair band at the top of her head and she was wearing a white knee-length flowy dress, she was quite beautiful but her personality was something I can't handle, she's overly friendly and sentimental. Then there was Cana who was wearing curve hugging jeans with a bikini bra, I haven't really talked to her as she seemed to involved in her drink which Lucy told me was her hobby. Elman was a big built man with white hair and a scar on his face who was apparently Mira's brother and he always put the word manly in a sentence.

On his arm was a tall brunette with glasses called Evergreen who Lucy told me never to look in the eyes without her glasses on. Juvia was a blued haired beauty but all she talked about was the black and white-haired ice mages , who I knew about as they were the reason for the death of my old comrade Racer. Wendy and Romeo were two little kids who were bubblely and full of energy, I remember the blue haired girl as Brain had kidnapped her and got her to revive Jallal. The boy had brown hair and a massive grin and that's about all I got of him.

Then there was the cat called Carla who talked in a posh accent and seemed to have an addiction for telling the blued haired kid what to do. And last the last people I was introduced to was this couple called Bisca and Alzack, Bisca was gorgeous even though she had slime green hair and Alzack had black hair and was wearing this funny cowboy costume without the hat as Bisca was wearing that instead.

Just as we were about to leave we were introduced to one last person, Lucy said his name was Mystogan. He was an exact copy of Jallal and he didn't seem to want to talk to us very much. After asking Lucy I found out that he wasn't quite Jallal and that the man didn't like to talk about the resemblance.

Outside the guild Gajeel and Levy were waiting for us, Levy started to explain that our mission was take out 11 forest vulcans for a pay of 200,000 jewels each, she said that we should be done in 5 hours tops and then her and Lucy were going shopping and that if Lucy wasn't back by 1am then she was probably staying round Levy's. That means that I get to sleep in Lucy's bed, as weird as it sounds Lucy's bed is so much more comfortable, so that will be fun.

~Five hours Later~

**Lucy's POV:**

Me and the team had finished the mission easily and Levy was now dragging me around Mongolia talking about going on the biggest shopping spree of my life. We stopped off at this magic store that looked tiny but ended up being gigantic inside. I told the shop keeper that I needed a new whip and a book explaining different kinds of magic. The man found me a whip that wraps around the wearer's arm like a bracelet and when the person need it, it unwinds like any ordinary whip but if touches someones skin it sucks a small dose of that person's energy and gives it to the wearer. I brought the the whip at 30,000 jewels and a simple book at 10,000 jewels.

Levy brought me a pair of see in the dark contacts and a ring that sucks the surrounding dark away from the wearer and the wearers opponent, she said that it would come in handy and refused to let me pay. I came across a leather suit with a belt around it and couldn't help but try it on and found it had a hood, when i pulled the hood up and looked in the mirror I realised pulling the hood up makes you invisible, so I brought it for another 40,000 jewels, I thought that's all I would buy when I came across a beautiful set of blades and a bow and arrow that was as light as a feather.

I brought the bow and arrow as I knew that Sagittarius would help me learn but when Levy asked why I didn't buy the blades that came back to the owner after hitting the target I told her that I couldn't throw daggers which made her laugh.

"You can use target magic to use them," when she saw my confused look she continued,"target magic is what Bisca and Alzack use, they say a spell and shoot, it's a bit harder how they do it but with daggers or a bow and arrow it shouldn't take to long to learn".

I was so glad that I could buy them that I brought Levy a massive book that I had seen her looking at with my money and then we decided to go to the beauty parlour and then back to the guild for a couple of drinks with Cana and Bisca, which I agreed to.

When we got to the beauty spa we had a woman come up to us straight away and ask us what we wanted, I didn't know so Levy said that we'd have the complete package. Turns out that meant a complete body wax, a sauna slot for an hour and a message. After I was feeling brilliant but it wasn't finished yet.

The lady led me and Levy to a chair where she asked me what I wanted my hair cut and styled as and I asked her if she could perm it and make it grow down to the bottom of my back. When I was finished having my hair done she did my nails a black and white pattern and Levy's a butterfly pattern who didn't want her hair changed.

On our way back to Fairy Tail Levy said that she thought that I should change into my outfit and put my ring and whip (in bracelet form)on and attach my keys to the black belt around it. While getting changed in the local toilets I out on the eyeliner I had brought and I got to admit I looked good with my hair like this.

I walked out and Levy scream and started jumping up and down obviously excited. When we got to the guild doors, I knew that everyone was in there at around this time and when Levy suggested I make an entrance I agreed, she offered to carry the bags and walked in with me behind.

Nobody noticed me till I got on my bar stool and pulled my hood down while sitting in between Bisca and Levy. Bisca said that I looked good and Cana said I was gorgeous which made me blush. I spent the night drinking with the girls till 11pm when I decided to go home.

* * *

**I'm bringing in other love interests and twists to make it more excited and I hope you enjoyed guys:) Please leave a review telling me what you think, this is my first fanfic so I'm really excited!**


	6. The chance to get revenge

**Hey guys:) This is going to be a Cobra X Lucy X Midnight pairing. I've read plenty of room-mate based fanfics and love the idea. In my version everyone uses phones and Lucy is informed about the arrangement before they arrive. WARNING! has strong language and maybe some explicit scenes including Yaoi in the future.**

**other pairings include:**

Juvia X Grey X Lyon

Natsu X Sherry

Romeo X Wendy

Erza X Jallal

Levy X Gajeel

Freed X Mira

Elfman X Evergreen

Bisca X Alzack

* * *

**Lucy Pov:**

I got to my apartment and went straight to bed, I couldn't be bothered to change. I pull the blanket over myself

~Morning~

Alright time to get up and get ready to meet Levy and then I've got to meet Bickslow at the after. I can't wait till it starts paying off and the new stuff I brought is totally awesome and gives me an advantage.

I get out of bed and sort my hair out as it's now longer and curly and then walk to the kitchen to make breakfast. When I get there I'm shocked to find Cobra making bacon and eggs, when he sees me he looks me over which makes me really nervous.

"Nice outfit".

"Thanks".

"S'alright".

I sit down at the table as he puts a plate in front of me and one where Midnight usually sits. Talking of midnight, he walks into the room and starts to eat without speaking which isn't nothing new. After he's eaten he grabs his plate to take out but trips and the plate smashes, he instantly tries to fix it but cuts his finger and blood drips off it. I'm about to help when he pinches his finger with a sadistic gleam in his eye and then puts it in his mouth and sucks it dry of blood. I knew he was weird but that is just freaky so I quickly leave the room to find something to clean up.

It's too late though because when I come back in with a broom Cobras already cleaned it up. I tell them I'm going to train and ask if they want to come to Levy's lesson with me as they might want to train too. midnight agrees immediately saying he needs to tackle his weakness and Cobra says he'll come so he's not lonely.

After the guys have gotten ready we make our way to the library and find Levy at a table reading but when she sees us she gives me the typically Levy tackle and gives the guys a hello each before leading us to the table and getting straight to it. She said she'd been talking to Freed and said she agrees with him about a dimensional pocket as I can then collect more weapons but I wont be able to change armour like Erza.

Luckily Levy found a way to use the dimensional pocket without wasting energy by using her magic enchantment pen. She wrote a rune on the table like Freed's and asked me to hand over the daggers we brought the other day. I handed them over to her in the box and she put them in the air near me and they disappeared. At first I panicked but when Levy explained what she had done I put my hand where it disappeared and pulled one of the daggers out.

Levy explained to me that the pocket will always be the same distance away at all times and that I can have a maximum of 35 weapons and 10 armour in it or it will combust. After she said she'd been looking up celestrial magic and had found that I can make a bond with all my celestrial spirits which allows me to use their magic and they can do the same with each other and that I should if powerful enough be abl to summon spirits and the spirit king if needed. She explained to me that I can use any object with magic as long as I try, so I can summon a different kind of spirit using this deck of cards (which she gave to me but said that they are collected and there are 23 of 32 there)which holds ancient creatures like elves and when summoned they work like my spirits.

Levy said that I should get to bounding with my spirits quickly and that I should help them learn new spells and combat themselves and get them to help me. After talking to me she turned to Cobra and said that he should improve his combat and pick a weapon as he already has the power and she told Midnight that when his powers increases he will be able to conquer his weakness and learn to use a specified weapon himself but he needs more physical strength but she congratulated him on his acrobatics.

Just before I go to meet Bickslow, Levy stops me and gives me a book on objects and celestrial spirits and asks me to talk with Crux. I agree and thank her for her help and as she said that Freed will be teaching me everything on enchantment now that i'll hang out with her on Sundays which made her happy.

After meet Bickslow at the guild we went to a fountain and Bickslow warned the other two that he doesn't have any powers that will help them so they'll have to watch,so they say they are going to wait in the guild.

Bickslow teaches me how to call my power but without straining and I managed to summon Plue, Virgo and Scorpio all at the same time and i felt a little dizzy but apart from that I was fine and Bickslow said that with the way I'm progressing in 3 months I'll be able to summon 9 spirits without breaking a sweat which I thought was a joke but found out he was serious, that would make me the strongest celestrial wizard ever to live.

After that he says that instead of just practicing summon 4 times a week but I should carry on going on quests also and that he will be helping me teach my spirits new spells and teamwork next week and asked me as homework to split my spirits into groups of three of who I think that would prefer to work with.

I say good bye and make my way over to the guild and sit by the bar and start to think about how I haven't seen team Natsu around a lot so I ask Mira and turns out they are trying to practice for the games against Sabortooth by taking missions as the tests to pick the two team for the grand magic games this year will be picked on their overall score in: Intelligence, speed, agility,defense, attack, strategy,skill and power. Some of these will be simple things like races but everyone in the guild will be competing against each other a week before the games and the top ten people with the most wins will have their scores compared to the wins and if Makarov thinks they add up then the person is in the top ten.

Last year we just picked teams and was done with it but this year actually have to fight for a place and fill in a form for the judges. And I have to improve for these games not just to beat Natsu but to beat Minerva as I will never forget the torture I endured at her hands.

I must get revenge not only by being in Fairy Tails victor team but by beating the crap out of the other teams including Sherrys old team and Blue Pegasus.

Midnight and Cobra and seats next to me and both are drinking one of Mira's amazing strawberry shakes. I have a long two months ahead of me:)

* * *

**I'm bringing in other love interests and twists to make it more excited and I hope you enjoyed guys:) Please leave a review telling me what you think, this is my first fanfic so i'm really excited!**


	7. Improvement

**Hey guys:) This is going to be a Cobra X Lucy X Midnight pairing. I've read plenty of room-mate based fanfics and love the idea. In my version everyone uses phones and Lucy is informed about the arrangement before they arrive. WARNING! has strong language and maybe some explicit scenes including Yaoi in the future.**

**other pairings include:**

Juvia X Grey X Lyon

Natsu X Sherry

Romeo X Wendy

Erza X Jallal

Levy X Gajeel

Freed X Mira

Elfman X Evergreen

Bisca X Alzack

* * *

**Lucy Pov:**

* * *

~Month 1~

I hav been training hard with my brilliant teachers and at home by myself and I have learnt 46 enchantments, 17 runes, I've brough a couple of new items with the 3 missions i've gone on this month and I still have lots of money left. My first mission was with my room mates and Laxus, Bickslow and Freed and we had to take out a dark guild called the Fearless Savages who believed the villagers were below them and had killed 21 citizens of Magnolia. We took out the guild and got a million jewels each. The next one me and Freed went on together and I had to take down this wyvern with only runes and enchantments I had learnt luckily I took him down within 12 minutes which is pretty good without any weapon or my main source of magic, the job got me 300,000 jewels. The last one was just finding some kid for his parents with Cobra and Midnight, we got offered money but declined.

Talking of them two we haven't exactly become good friends but we get along well and they fit into the guild well. Gildarts had just gotten back from a mission himself and he gets on well with Cobra and they often have a drink together and have even gone on a mission together. Midnight get's along well with Levy as she doesn't pry and is usually too busy in a book but surprisingly he also get's on well with Alzack and they've gone on a mission with Bisca but I can tell that he doesn't want to go with just the two of them again because of the relationship thing was probably awkward.

With the 1,300,000 jewels I had made I brought was a pair of gloves that if you touch the enemy with will absorb a small bit of their magic to you and they have an excellent grip. I had also gotten a quiver for my bow and arrow that had three compartment, one for usually arrows, one for arrows laced with Cobra's poison magic and the other one for arrows that when they hit their target they explode. I got some amnesia dust and a pen that turns into a black whip that when it touches its enemies it paralyzes them for a couple of seconds but it isn't long enough for most battles.

For my deck of summoning cards i have a Griffin, Forest elf, Dark Elf, Dark Angel, Light Angel, Earth fairy, water fairy, air fairy, a basilisk,3 fauns that have different talents,a gargoyle, 5 different ghost forms of great former guild members,a giant and two goblins, a giant,a incubi and a subbcubi but the best of all a small dragon like creature that i can summon enchantments on to make him use certain powers. Because my power has increased so much that I am now summoning 6 spirits at a time and card spirits need less magic so they can summon themselves when i think their names and they amount of them fighting doesn't even hurt a bit as it's their magic they use the most.

Gajeel has helped me improve my physical physique so that I can now fight to a fairy tail level and Midnight has gotten stronger and Cobra has learnt to fight without his mind. Cobra now uses a poison spear that shoots a lightning like substance at a person which is laced with his poison. Midnight uses a sword that trandform into a hoop like sword which he is a natural at using can change in a blink of an eye with a single thought. Me and Cobra are currently learning target magic so he can throw spears and I can throw daggers.

I don't need it for archery because I've bonded with Leo, Capricorn, Sagittarius, Virgo, Crux and Gemini which means that I can use their magic whether I summon them or not and they can use each others magic and Leo and Aries can do unison raids together and I'm still bonding with Aries as she is also taking part in my physical training with Gajeel with Virgo and Lyra which also helps me train in keeping endurance in body and soul. Laxus has tought us movements to do when we want someone to do something during a battle.

The other spirits are a bit harder to bond with like Aquarius and Scorpio as Aquarius doesn't want me messing up their relationship but I'm start to get on with her now and she no longer uses the boyfriend card and has even learnt to turn into water animals thanks to mine and Bickslows hard work and Scorpio can control glass like objects and cement because they contain sand. Aries has learnt to turn into an actually sheep and use her cloud to suffocate people but I've reassured her that she will never have to kill anyone. Virgo can heal to certain degrees and block element magics. Capricorn has learnt enchantments while Gemini can now use themselves as human voodoo dolls and can cut the body they turn into so that the person feels the pain but they can't do it for long.

I can't wait to see what the month brings as the only thing I'm now training in is summoning and improving everything else and maybe learning a couple of enchantments.

~Month Two~

I've finally bonded with all my spirits apart from Pyxis,Plue and Horologiam who can't be bonded with. Lyra can use runes on her Violin, Piano and Harp to inflict pain onto the opponent and I can now play the instruments well too. Taurus has become quicker and more agile while still obtaining his strength which when I pull on the bond I possess apart of his strength. I can turn into my enemy using Gemini so if the opponent attacks me they get the attacks affect not me.

I can now also summon 10 spirits which means I can summon all the zodiac if I want and that with no strain and I still have high endurance. I've learnt combat moves that would make Edolus Lucy proud. I can now heal myself instantly and if onw of my spirits is weak I can send them back or give them my strength and they can give me their strength as well.

All of my spirits were ready and so was I,Midnight, Cobra, Laxus and Gajeel as we are all aiming to get through to the top ten members list so we can be a team but Midnight says that he won't get on it as his biggest power happens at Midnight so if he doesn't get through we've asked Gildarts to join us which he eventually agreed to after hearing what Natsu and Sherry said about me.

I've got a swimming suit to equip into and a new element resistance suit but I usually fight in my leather suit and ive got a part in my dimensional pocket for my keys so when I think of one it appears in my hand but most of them just summon themselves now. I've gotten to know some of the summoning card spirits.

Tomorrow is the test day first is a speed race which jet will win, then agility course, a game of chess(for strategy), a chance to show off your skills then after a two an hour break we go into a room in order and battle everyone and once you've battled everyone you leave the room and don't have to fight the next person and it carries on that way till the last two just go in together and fight. Then master and mest whose visiting will pick the top ten and we split into two groups of five.

I can't wait till tomorrow all the training would have started to pay off and next week I'll be competing against Sabortooth, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel,Quatro Cerberus and Raven Tail.

I can't wait...

* * *

**I'm bringing in other love interests and twists to make it more excited and I hope you enjoyed guys:) Please leave a review telling me what you think, this is my first fanfic so I'm really excited!**


	8. Fairy Tail challenges

**Hey guys:) This is going to be a Cobra X Lucy X Midnight pairing. I've read plenty of room-mate based fanfics and love the idea. In my version everyone uses phones and Lucy is informed about the arrangement before they arrive. WARNING! contains strong language and maybe some explicit scenes including Yaoi in the future.**

**other pairings include:**

**Juvia X Grey X Lyon**

**Natsu X Sherry**

**Romeo X Wendy **

**Erza X Jallal**

**Levy X Gajeel**

**Freed X Mira**

**Elfman X Evergreen**

**Bisca X Alzack**

Lucy Pov:

Today's the day I finally get to prove myself. Me and the others have had a talk last night about strategy and when the members are put through how we are going to get through the elimination. We came to a decision that we should all wear bracelets on our wrists that decrease the power aura we give off as mines gotten 1000X stronger and we want an advantage because they don't know our new strength. And all that we care about is getting through todays trials which reminds me that when we go against all the members none of us are allowed to use all our new magic but we still have to beat everyone apart from me as I'm not allowed to beat Natsu and Sherry.

I get out of the shower and get changed in my room then walk into the living room to find 5 of my closest friends sprawled on the floor which reminds me that I allowed them to stay last night. I use an awakening room Freed taught me to wake them all up.

"Hey bunny girl looking forward to today?".

"Yeah, how bout you metalhead?", I say with a smirk.

"_GIihihihi,_aw you've grown up me and Levy are so proud," he says in a baby voice ,Levy and the others start laughing including Freed who has more of a chuckle.

"Eh, what time is it?," Cobra walks into the room with his hair in a sexy bed head and an echo of his husky voice. Luckily he can't hear my thoughts anymore as I've got a rune on my skin.

"9 am we have a lot to do today so can you wake Midnight up please?," as soon as I was finished I realised how pale he had gone at the thought of having to wake Midnight up from his beauty sleep. But he goes anyway and comes back in 30 minutes later with a glaring midget behind, well I can't really call him a midget because he's bigger than me but everyone else calls him it but Levy.

Once we were all ready we went to the guild and saw that it was extremely crowded, nobody was on any missions and everyone was taking part. Alzack and Bisca gave each other a peck on the lips and started talking what to do for the skill test. Elfman and Evergreen were having an argument about who was more powerful. Erza, Grey, Sherry, Juvia and Natsu were in a group around a table talking while Lyon and Wendy were both on the next table sitting quietly.

Once Mira had come around and got everyone's names and given us all a form to fill in she handed over to Makarov who had sat on the bar cross-legged the entire time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Fairy Tail guild, last year we entered two groups into the Grand Wizard games and came out second with one team. This year I will be picking the top 10 mages and they will split into teams of 5. When the elimination round comes none of you could get through, or only one team or if we're lucky both but if you are split into two groups the members of the group that wins if they do will be rewarded an S-class wizard rank if they haven't already and will be rewarded the entire 30,000,000 jewels each and can do what they want with the other team for a week when last year it was only a day.

Todays first test is speed , so please go outside and get ready, you will run around Magnolias borders twice and cross the finish line to win".

Everyone got ready at the start and when the signal went I started to run as fast as I could, so far Jet was in front followed by, Natsu, Lyon, Gildarts and me with Cobra, Midnight and Laxus behind me. I had trained this course with Gajeel and Laxus 5 times so it was easy especially with my speed enhancing boots which Gajeel gave to me.

After the race the score was:

Jet, Gildarts, Laxus, Midnight ( I was shocked too), Gajeel, Me, Erza, Cobra , Natsu, Grey.

After the race Makarov explained that the number you come in will be added to you scores and the people who end up with the smallest over all number will be the winners.

Next test was to complete an activity course in record time for agility and if you miss an obstacle you start again.

the score was:

Lyon, Juvia, Laxus, Cobra, Alzack (huh?), Cana, Grey, Erza,Wendy, Romeo.

I came in 13th place with Natsu in 12th place and midnight in 14th place. Next was intelligence, we had to answer 25 general knowledge questions.

Scores:

Levy , Lyon, Bisca, Me, Freed, Laxus, Gildarts, Mira, Cobra(the cheat), Midnight.

Next was strength, were we separately entered Magnolias gym and lifted a magical weight which measures your strength.

Gildarts, Laxus, Gajeel, Erza, Elfman, Mira, Grey, Lyon, Natsu, Pantherlily.

I came 16th, Midnight 12th and Cobra 13th. Next was skills we unleash our magic into a glass ball and it gives us our skill score( not the power just your skill score).

Laxus, Erza, Me(I can't believe it), Gildarts, Gajeel, Lyon, Mira, Grey, Midnight, Cobra.

And last was strategy where we all just played chess.

Laxus, Natsu(what?),Me (my father said that it was a more proper game to play than skipping rope), Gajeel, Erza, Grey, Cobra(again he cheated), Gildarts,Mira, midnight. Most people don't know about Cobra being able to read their minds and others can't stop it.

In total I got 45 points which isn't bad, Midnight got 59 points and Cobra got 51. Laxus managed to get only 16(how does he do it?) and Gajeel got 39 points. Natsu has 56 points and sherry 106 with Erza at 42, Grey at 51 and Lyon at 49 and lastly Mira has 60 and Gildarts has 40 because he was disqualified for the agility course because he blew it up.

so far we have the best chances of getting through when they compare this info to our victory score as we all have high score well apart from Sherry her score isn't that bad compared to others but she didn't even make a top ten if I remember correctly.

Next it's time for the big battles between each other and this is the list:

Up first **Natsu Dragneel,** followed by **Erza Scarlet**, **Gray Fullbuster**, **Mirajane Strausse**,** Lisanna Strausse**, **Elfman Strausse, Lyon Bastia, Cobra/Erik, Midnight/Macbeth**, **Wendy Marvel, Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser, Loke (he only just told me the idiot), Cana Alberona, Levy McGarden, Pantherlily, Freed Justine, Kinana, Macao Conbolt, Romeo Conbolt, Evergreen, Bisca Connell, Wakaba Mine, Jet, Droy, Warren Rocko, Laki Olietta, Bickslow, Alzack Connell, Mickey Chickentiger, Gildarts Clive, Max Alors, Reedus **and Me. We have many other members but we are the only ones participating as we are the only ones who will be excepted as we all have scores under 110 points.

Let the games begin


	9. Fairy Tail battles

Hey** guys:) This is going to be a Cobra X Lucy X Midnight pairing. I've read plenty of room-mate based fanfics and love the idea. In my version everyone uses phones and Lucy is informed about the arrangement before they arrive. WARNING! contains strong language and maybe some explicit scenes including Yaoi in the future.**

**other pairings include:**

**Juvia X Grey X Lyon**

**Natsu X Sherry**

**Romeo X Wendy **

**Erza X Jallal**

**Levy X Gajeel**

**Freed X Mira**

**Elfman X Evergreen**

**Bisca X Alzack**

* * *

Let the games begin.

**Natsu Pov:**

So far I've beaten everyone except Erza, Laxus, Gajeel and Gildarts and now I'm up against the biggest bimbo Fairy Tail has, Lucy Heartfilia, I don't know why I ever liked that bitch. She enters the room that we all fight in and faces me. The timer begins to count down. When it hits zero I don't hold back and I unleash all the fire I've got left at her, she instantly falls to the ground and that signals the fight has ended. I walk up to her so she can see my boots and I spit on the piece of trash at my feet.

"Your pathetic, that was the easiest battle all day,hahaha!".

_And he walks out missing the smirk on the blonde girls face._

**Erza Pov:**

I've got one more battle against Lucy and the only ones who have defeated me are Gildarts, Laxus and Cobra. Lucy walks into the room and gives me a smirk which makes me so angry, how dare she look down her nose at me because she was once a princess and I was a slave.

The timer reaches zero and I don't waste any time and send my strongest weapons at her but when the destructive dust moves out of the way she hasn't moved an inch and doesn't even have a scratch and before I can retaliate I feel a horrible pain in my chest and see a massive slash dripping blood, I fall to my knees in agony and see a pair of black snake boots in my line of sight.

"I will heal you but first I want to tell you that I hate you for making me have to resort to this, I hate you for kicking me out of team Natsu and calling me pathetic, I promise I'll get my revenge on you all, I swear it, and a celestrial mage never breaks a promise."

She puts her hand on my shoulder and then walks out. I can feel my wound healing but all I can think is what she said.

_I hate you for kicking me out of Team Natsu._

What does she mean?

**Gray Pov:**

I've been beaten by Natsu, Erza, Mira, Cobra, Gildarts, Laxus and Gajeel and I'm up against Lucy last which will be easy as she isn't the strongest wizard even with her fighting spirit. She walks in wearing her usual mini skirt but instead of a top she's wearing a sports bra. She sends a little smirk my way which I ignore and when the timer hits zero before I even have a chance to strike she has a brilliant white light surrounding her like when Erza equips and when it's gone so is she, I look around but can't see her but then I get a kick in the back so hard it snaps and I fall to the ground in agony but when Lucy is announced winner the pain leaves me.

"I'm sorry that you underestimated me but next time you will not be as lucky as I wont hold back because I will never forgive you all for replacing me". She walks out the door as if nothing happened and leaves me wondering what she meant.

**Mira POV:**

How I hate that irritating rodent Natsu because of what he did to Lucy-chan but I can't believe I let him beat me and Erza as well but luckily the only others who beat me hands down was Laxus and Gildarts and I let Cobra and Midnight win without much of a fight because I'm grateful for the help they've given Lucy. Talking of Lucy I'm against her next. She walks in and gives me a smile, when the timer hits zero I get on the floor and lay down immediately giving the fight to Lucy.

"Mira! why did you do that?"She screams at me as I stand up.

"Because you want it more than me," I say and hug her as we both walk out and Lisanna walks in.

**Lyon POV:**

I'm not on my best form today I've been beaten by Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mira, Laxus, Gildarts and I let Juvia win. I'm against my last opponent of the day,Lucy. She is a complete mystery to me and I'm for some reason I don't think she's the kind of girl Natsu says she is. She walks in but doesn't let her face display her emotions.

"Before we begin, I want you to know that I do not believe Natsu and although you are probably confused about what I'm talking about, I'm on you side," when the timer finishes I sit on the floor till the room says I have lost and walk out the door with Lucy next to me with curiosity breaking her emotionless face.

**Cobra POV:**

I'm doing better than I expected to and so far I've been beaten by Warren, Midnight, Laxus, Gildarts, Natsu and Lyon but not because he won the fight but I sat down and let him win because although he's not in love with Lucy I've found out that he's trying to help her with something even if she doesn't know he's helping. Next up is Lucy and you can probably guess what I'm going to do .

**Midnight POV:**

I know I'm not going to get into the team but I promised them I would try but so far Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lyon, Laxus, Gajeel, Gildarts and Freed have beat me and I'm planning on letting Lucy win as she wants it me than anyone. Once we are both ready and the timer stops we both sit down to both our surprise and get a tie

**Wendy POV:**

Loads of people have beaten me but I guess it doesn't matter as I have longer so I can participate next year. Next up is Lucy who I should be able to beat but I'm not sure I want to fight with her as even though she no longer fights with us, I still feel she is my nakama and always will be and I don't care that Natsu says to stay away because he hasn't been himself either lately.

When Lucy walks in I smile and hug telling her I don't want to fight so we both agree to sit down and when she asks me why she asks why I'm associating with someone too weak for team Natsu I'm confused.

"Because even though you left you will always be my nakama".

"I never left, you all kicked me out!", she screams and marches out of the door. I don't know what Lucy-san means but I do know that I need to talk with Gray and Erza.

**Laxus POV:**

I'm obviously going to get on the team as the only one whose beaten me is Gildarts. I'm up against Blondie next and can't wait to see her full power being truly used as she can't surprise me like the others as I know that she's powerful. She walks in and we hug each other not because we are lovers or something but because we are family , she is like my little sister who I will always protect. When the timer finishes that's when the real fun starts, she equips into her invisibility armour that has a rune that makes a powerful hit just an ordinary hit. As she's pulling out the big guns, I summon all the lightning possible ready for my new move and she disappears so I summon lightning into the room, I hear her scream and stop and she reappears in front of me and strikes me with her gloved hand. I feel kind of sick after that and realize that the gloves must absorb my power which means I can't risk her touching me.

I move away from her and use my dragon reflector move which means if she touches me she is electrocuted. She gives me a smile and in a second I'm looking at a mirror image, but my reflection is holding a dagger to his neck which I know I will feel so I put my hands up in surrender and sit on the floor. Blondie beat me fair and square, I'm so proud of my big sis I get her in a big hug and spin her around.

"That's the best I've done all day:)", She says.

"I know you did better than Gildarts," and I'm not kidding either, she is good enough for an S-class rank for definite and so are the others.

**Gajeel POV:**

Next up I'm against my new baby sister, Lucy has improved so much and I can't wait to truly get to battle her. Lyon, Cobra, Laxus, Gildarts and Erza have beaten me in battles so far and I know that Blondie definitely has a chance to be on that list as I could never truly try and hurt her. Lucy walks in gives me a punch in the arm which I return and we both get into position.

The timer ends and Bunny girl jumps on my arm and flips over me but something I wasn't expecting was for her to be weightless, its either she's severely anorexic or she's using a gravity enchantment. She lands behind me with her whip, Fleuve d'etoiles, she swirls it over her head and send it towards me, I dodge just in time as I miscalculated her move as she was using her strategy knowledge against me. I go to punch her with my iron fist but she dodges and before I have a chance to try another one I'm blasted to the ground by something behind me and Lucy Heartfilia has beaten me. I get up to see what happened and get a glimpse of Aquarius before she disappears. I give Lucy a confused look because Aquarius is a water spirit and she never used any water to defeat me.

"She threw her urn at your head," she explains with a grin and outstretches her hand to help me up which I except.

While we walk out I wish her luck on beating Gildarts and got to find Levy as Mira was a bit violent towards her in her demon form.

**Gildarts POV:**

Me and Lucy were the last two left so we both entered the room together and got in our positions, I never underestimate my opponents but this girl hasn't got that much of a reputation for power and she is rather fun sized but I know from Levy that size does not matter.

The timer ended and I send a weak Crash spell at her but she's no where to be scene which is perculiar as she is celestial wizard not an invisibility mage. As I'm pondering this I get a shock of pain down my back and swirl around but nothings there.

"You really should no your opponent better than to think they would stay behind you," I turn around in she's in front of me again but now she's wearing a black leather cat suit that she can only have used one kind of magic to turn into.

"How do you equip so fast, I thought Erza was the quickest at doing it," I say and for once a have a slight doubt about beating this girl.

"It's not the fact Erza is powerful that allows her equip so fast but her intelligence and I'm believe it or not some what of a book worm and me and Levy McGarden together are unbeatable genius. Together we worked out her she did it and its really not that hard," She says and in a flash of pink I'm looking at myself and I'm preparing an attack but she puts a hand up and I let her speak.

"You should never attack me while I'm in your form as I'm currently a human voodoo doll and if you think I'm weaker than you, your wrong I can only turn into power who our of the same power as me," I know she's not lying and I feel like I've met my first challenge since Achnologia.

"Very well, lets carry on," I say and she turns back into herself and pulls the black hood on her suit over her head and disappears, I can't sense anything, then I feel a rustle above my head but all I see before I fall to the ground with the unexpected weight is feet and then I'm pinned down and I know I've lost. This wasn't a battle of power this was a battle of wits and we both know who has won. Once I'm up on my feet again she explains what she did.

"I used a gravity rune to be weightless but I broke it when I flipped over your head so you would get all the weight on the most commonly unprotected place on the human body, the head is rarely attacked so people go to less effort to protect it," She explains.

I smile at her and shake her hand tell her I'm delighted that I got to fight against a worthy opponent.


	10. Results

**Hey guys:) This is going to be a Cobra X Lucy X Midnight pairing. I've read plenty of room mate based fanfics and love the idea. In my version everyone uses phones and Lucy is informd about the arrangement before they arrive. WARNING! contains strong language and maybe some explicit scenes inluding Yaoi in the future.**

**other pairings include:**

**Juvia X Grey X Lyon**

**Natsu X Sherry**

**Romeo X Wendy **

**Erza X Jallal**

**Levy X Gajeel**

**Freed X Mira**

**Elfman X Evergreen**

**Bisca X Alzack**

* * *

**Lucy POV:**

Now that we have all finished we are scattered around the guild hall waited for master to calculate who goes through. When Makarov arrives and jumps on the bar everyone is all pumped up to find out whose through.

"Alright brats, listen carefully as I'm only saying this once, you are all great wizards no matter your rank, none of your are weak or pathetic but me and Mest have calculated these scores using magic so it not rigged the winners in order are Lucy, Laxus and Gildarts are tied second,Erza, Natsu, Gajeel,Gray,Cobra, Lyon,Midnight and Mira who will be a reserve for a team and Juvia will be the other teams reserve. Please pick your teams now and get practicing as the games are in a week and the elimination in 3 days.

Me, Gajeel,Midnight, Cobra,Laxus and Mira join to make a team and that's the first time everyone got to see how far team Natsu really has grown apart. We go back to my house and on the way they all grab their stuff as I said they can stay, Freed,Levy and Bickslow join us as three of us wouldn't be here without them. When we all inside I make hot chocolate for everyone and we get in a circle.

"Okay guys next stage is the elimination round, Sabertooth will definitely get through and Raven Tail are allowed through again this year but now we all get tested before the rounds. Talking of rounds not only will you have the battles and the days event but now there will be unrelated competitions like modelling or dancing. But first we need a name because Fairy Tail team B sounds like we're extras and we need to leave our mark when we are introduced," Levy got straight into everything we need to do.

"She's right we need a hardcore name that sinks fire and inspiration into the crowds heart,"Gajeel says with the most serious face I've ever seen him pull and he's always serious.

"It should have something to do with the five of you as a group," Mira says and everyone agrees apart from me.

"No, it should have something to do with the 9 of us as we are a team and you guys are going to be there in our team when we are announced because without you guys I wouldn't be apart of this team," I say and even Freed has a tear in his eye.

"She's right Cobra would still be here but I wouldn't," Midnight says quietly but we all still hear him.

"So its settled you guys will be counted as our group but you just won't take part in all the events," Laxus said and he had one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen on his face.

"How about Vicious and Delicious," Bickslow suggested and we all started laughing while shaking our heads.

We went on like these for a while until.

"How about the Coven of Fairy Tail because we are a group from Fairy Tail and we are still using our guilds name," Freed said confidently and we all applauded because we've been thinking for two hours and nothing sounded right apart from that and it was so simple.

"Next we are totally going to need to make an entrance because they are going to boo and we are going to need to shut them up," We all know Levy is right so we get to work on our entrance plan.

When we are all done planning we quickly get ready for bed as we will be learning to unison raids and group attacks for the events.


	11. Elimination part 1

**Hey guys:) This is going to be a Cobra X Lucy X Midnight pairing. I've read plenty of room mate based fanfics and love the idea. In my version everyone uses phones and Lucy is informd about the arrangement before they arrive. WARNING! contains strong language and maybe some explicit scenes inluding Yaoi in the future.**

**other pairings include:**

**Juvia X Grey X Lyon**

**Natsu X Sherry**

**Romeo X Wendy **

**Erza X Jallal**

**Levy X Gajeel**

**Freed X Mira**

**Elfman X Evergreen**

**Bisca X Alzack**

* * *

**Midnight POV:**

Todays the elimination task and this year we are playing the Hunting Games. In our guild groups we get put in an arena and the 8 groups left standing will be the winners. In the games it will seem like you killed them but you haven't it just seems that way and another thing is if one of your team is defeated you have to carry on without them as defeated members leave the arena. Once you whole team has been eliminated you have lost. The catch is you don't know how many teams are left until there is only one team standing. And the other 7 teams will be told by envelopes sent to their guild the next day.

Just like last year we begin the game at night so I have an advantage and so does our whole team because we have see in the dark contacts. The reason this game is so soon before the Grand Magic Games is because it can last up to three day and if there are still teams standing hen we are marked on the teams we have taken out which is why we can't just hide and wait till the finish.

We all get materialized in a random spot and start to look around.

~3 hours later~

The count down till we materialized started. When it ended we ended up in the ocean and had to swim to the top which luckily all of us could do. We swam to shore and spotted 3 groups all of which were weak guilds so Laxus took one team out himself with lightning, me and Cobra took out another one with me shielding us from their attack and him poisoning them and Lucy and Gajeel took out another without even using magic.

By the end of the day we had taken out 12 guilds and decided to take shelter with someone being on look out for two hours each, one team tried to ambush us but they were eliminated in 2 minutes straight with one swipe from Laxus who was on watch.

After 1 day we had taken out 35 guilds and 3 separate people who had lost their guilds, it was child's play until we came across a guild called Dragons Heart but Laxus managed to electrocute them while they were off guard from Lucy disappearing. We came across Sabertooth and before we could stop him Gajeel started to attack as we hadn't told him that we didn't want them to know our power, the dragon slayers and Rufus took him out after ten minutes and after a discussion came to the conclusion that he must of gotten lost because Sting couldn't pick up any Fairy Tail scent nearby.

It came to Midnight and we spotted Blue Pegasus Eve, before Laxus could defeat him it became Midnight and I decided to have some fun and I used my illusion to beat him but soon after Ichiya showed up and blasted me with perfume and that's all I remember.


	12. Elimination part 2

**Hey guys:) This is going to be a Cobra X Lucy X Midnight pairing. I've read plenty of room-mate based fanfics and love the idea. In my version everyone uses phones and Lucy is informed about the arrangement before they arrive. WARNING! has strong language and maybe some explicit scenes including Yaoi in the future.**

**other pairings include:**

Juvia X Grey X Lyon

Natsu X Sherry

Romeo X Wendy

Erza X Jallal

Levy X Gajeel

Freed X Mira

Elfman X Evergreen

Bisca X Alzack

* * *

**Cobra POV:**

With Midnight and Gajeel gone we've had to up our game, we've taken out 134 guilds in 2 days which is so exhausting and Lucy and Laxus don't even seem bothered by all this fighting so I stay quiet.

"I knew it," Blondie says looking at me.

"You knew what," I say with venom.

"That if you was feeling weak you wouldn't say anything, I stole some of your energy with my gloves earlier so you must be feeling the effects by now," she says and Laxus nods in agreement and they make me promise to tell when I'm weak otherwise I'll be a liability and I agree to tell so she gives me back my power.

Its day 3 and we've taken out 348 guilds as we did midnight ambushes and that's when a voice speaks throughout the forest.

"If you one of the teams left then your scores will be added up and given to you outside of the arena also please don't worry if you start to dematerialize it's just so we can bring you back, thank you for listening and following the games rules, may the odds be ever in your favour!," the voice disappears and true to his word my body starts to tingle and I see Laxus and Lucy's have started to dematerialize so mine must be too.

When the tingling stops I open my eyes not even realizing I had shut them in the first place and when I look around I'm in a puree white room with all my 4 team mates. We greet each other and then we wait. Eventually a tall man with black hair and purple eyes walks in.

"I'm delighted to tell you that you have passed the elimination task and even better your first place and for your introduction at the games I'd like you to fill in this form so we know how to introduce you all, thank you for taking part," he wave good bye after telling us to give it to the man outside the door when we are finished and go home and pack to get ready to go to Crocus.

We filled in the form and all signed it and we went back to Fairy Tail to gather the group and to find a hotel to stay in. We all put in money to star at this beautiful 5 star hotel but Freed,Laxus and Bickslow have to share a room as well as me, Midnight and Gajeel and the 3 girls.

Once we're ready we all grab a milkshake on the house from Mira at the guild as nobody there thanks to them all getting ready to go. On our way I start to wonder if the other team got threw as we was never told the other teams that got through.

I guess we'd have to wait like the others to find out but I'm sure the outcome would come out basically the same as last year as I'm not sure about Blue Pegasus because we took out 2 of them and we never saw the other 3.

Well tomorrow is the introduction the first event and battle so let the Grand Magic Games begin...


	13. Truth is revealed

**Hey guys:) This is going to be a Cobra X Lucy X Midnight pairing. I've read plenty of room mate based fanfics and love the idea. In my version everyone uses phones and Lucy is informd about the arrangement before they arrive. WARNING! contains strong language and maybe some explicit scenes inluding Yaoi in the future.**

**other pairings include:**

**Juvia X Grey X Lyon**

**Natsu X Sherry**

**Romeo X Wendy **

**Erza X Jallal**

**Levy X Gajeel**

**Freed X Mira**

**Elfman X Evergreen**

**Bisca X Alzack**

* * *

**Lucy POV:**

We all get ready in our black outfit much like my invisibility outfit but all of them have different powers, Midnights lets him use his illusion magic whenever, Cobras speeds his attack and strengthens him, Laxus has a suit that lets him absorb the thunder and release it through his hands and body and Gajeels lets him use different kind of metals and use them as smart alloys. We made sure we looked good with Levy cutting Gajeels hair so it was shorter and Midnight styling his to the side **(Look up Andy Biesack and that's how Midnight looks but with the extra white hair) **.

Cobra looked pretty damn hot and Levy and Mira were beautiful with Mira styling hers in a braid much like Elsa from frozen and Levy being beautiful while rocking her normal look. I was wearing my invisibility suit but I had put a rune on the back for a special surprise. My hair was long and curly with it to the side and pinned back. I had eyeliner on my top lid and mascara on with bright red lipstick and creamy foundation.

When a women came in and made us follow her to the wall we will stand behind before we are introduced and then left. There was a plasma lacrima on the wall next to us so we could see the other teams being introduced.

"Alright in 8th place is Fairy Tail," So they did get through but in 8th place again. They walked into the arena area in the same blue suits as last year and as expected the crowd booed apart from Fairy Tails members who cheered as loud as they could.

"In 7th place is the all girl group Mermaids heel," They were all in dresses and looked super cute waving and smiling.

"In 6th place is Lamia scale," It had the same member from last year apart from Lyon.

"In 5th place is Quatro Cerburous," who all walked in screaming about being wild.

"In 4th place and lucky to be here again is Raven tail," they all walked including Flare with that creepy look.

"In 3rd place is Blue Pegasus," Guess they made it even with us taking out two of their members and were as happy as ever.

"In 2nd place is Sabertooth," As they walked in they got the biggest applause but this time Minerva was on the actual team and Yukino was no longer there which made me want to fight even more to prove celestrial wizards can be just as strong.

"And in 1st place is the second group from a guild is the Coven Of Fairy Tail, and first in the arena is the trio of Dragon slayers Laxus Dreyar ,Cobra and Gajeel Redfox," the crowd booed at first but when Laxus moved in the middle there was sparks of electricity next to him and Gajeel came up next to him and directed the lightning to metal plates around the arena and when they were finished the lines of lightning looked like our guild make from a birds eye which they showed on the huge plama and everyone cheered but from the middle of the arena Cobra appeared from the ground with Virgo who appeared straight after, he blew poison out of his mouth that spelt out our team name and then the beat started getting quicker and louder and Midnight walked into the arena in his monster form. Everyone was now cheering as his name was announced and he turned back into his human form.

I summoned my dragon card and got on his back while drawing a rune for flying and fire breathing, When I was done I heard them announcing my name and I pull my hood over my head and enter the arena invisible on the dragons back.

When I'm in the middle of my team I summon my 10 golden zodiac spirits so five of each are by each of my sides and I send the dragon back after activated then rune on my back and pulling of my hood, I flip forward and land on one knee with my fist in the air. The crowd is going wild and when I look at the plasma I see why, from the angle its filmed at it looked like I was the dragon and I turned back into my human form. But we aren't finished yet.

"Now for the covens Reserve member Mirajane Strausse and Freed Justine, Bickslow and Levy Mcgarden all three of which are members of the coven but will not be participating. Mira walks in changed into her demon form with Levy behind glowing with the word fairy tail bouncing around her with Freed and Bickslow on either side who look extremely cool with Freed hair being messy and short and him wearing eyeliner and Bickslow pokes out his tongue every other second. Once the music has stopped the four of them go to the stands and I summon all my spirits to go back.

When the arena is once again quiet, the commentator goes to speak, "and no-,".

He's interrupted by Wendy running into the arena with the wind swirling around her and a face of thunder. She runs up to Natsu and slaps him in the face which gets many gasps from the crowd. I can tell something bad is about to happen so I put a blocking spell on everyone who isn't from Fairy Tails so they can only see whats going on not hear it.

"What th-," Natsu goes to grab wendy but is held back by Lyon.

"HOW DARE YOU LIE TO US ALL LIKE THAT YOU AND SHERRY ARE EVIL!," Wendy has tears running down her face as she faces Erza and Gray," HE LIED! LUCY NEVER LEFT US HE TOLD HER WE NEVER WANTED HER, HE KICKED HER OUT AND THAT'S WHY SHE HATES US!", I'm about to tell her they know all this when I see their faces have moulded into anger as they turn to Natsu and that's when I realize she's right.I storm over to him and tackle him to the ground and I punch him again and again but then I'm pulled back by Gray and Lyon and Master stands in front of Natsu.

"Natsu Dragneel you have been disqualified from these games as you are now banished from Fairy Tail for betraying you team and your family," Makarov and everyone but Sherry cheers who runs down and hugs him as tears stream down his face. "You are banished too Sherry and I expect never to see either of you again."

Natsu and Sherry walk out of the guild as Master talk to the commentator as I undo the blocking rune and get tackled by three old friends and one new one.

"I'm so sorry for believing him please forgive me Lucy," Gray says practically while Erza breaks down into fits at my feet and Lyon and Wendy just laugh, I nod at each of them with a smile of thanks and hug Gray and Erza back.

"Everyone there has been a change of circumstance taking Natsu Dragneels place on team Fairy Tail is Juvia Lockser with Wendy Marvell as reserve." everyone at Fairy Tail cheered as all the other guilds looked confused by what they just saw, I don't even care that they were all making fun of me crying because I had my family back and this time with the addition of 9 great members.

And now time for the first battle...


	14. Capture the flag

**Hey**** guys:) This is going to be a Cobra X Lucy X Midnight pairing. I've read plenty of room-mate based fanfics and love the idea. In my version everyone uses phones and Lucy is informed about the arrangement before they arrive. WARNING! has strong language and maybe some explicit scenes including Yaoi in the future.**

**other pairings include:**

Juvia X Grey X Lyon

Natsu X Sherry

Romeo X Wendy

Erza X Jallal

Levy X Gajeel

Freed X Mira

Elfman X Evergreen

Bisca X Alzack

* * *

R

**Rogue POV:**

This year Fairy Tail really are pulling out all the stops, they really should just give up trying to beat us as we will always have the rights to Fiores number one guild and they can't change that. The don't even have much of a team this year which isn't a shock but they let that pathetic blonde back this year even after Minerva taught her a lesson but I guess she needs a reminder and I hope I get to give it to her. Most teams have the same people as before but this year Raven tail have a young boy in their group and Blue Pegasus have a new sparkly boy in theirs.

Back to Fairy Tail it seems Blondie has bagged herself a team with 3 dragon slayers and a goth boy that I have no clue what his magic is but I'm curios to find out. The first dragon slayer is Gajeel Redfox who I know is super powerful and Laxus Dreyar is near impossible to beat. The other dragon slayer has red hair and is tanned but that's all I can get from him he seems very aware of his surroundings and seems to be sizing up the competition, as if ready my thoughts he turns to me and smirks and nudges the boy next to him who turns and glares at me with eyes much like my own but he looks like a living vampire.

On the other team is the magnificent Erza scarlet who I can understand how she got threw and an average aged man with red shoulder length hair that's pulled back, he seems to have one leg and one arm that is made of metal and he has an awful lot of power surrounding him. Then there is the boy who was in Lamia scale last year and his counterpart the dark haired guy, who both seem pretty attached to the blue haired beauty who has replaced Natsu Dragneel for whatever reason.

The two teams seem to be having a reunion of sorts which is seriously confusing as they are in the same guild and from what I remember are extremely close. I'm not completely inattentive though and can tell it has something to do with Natsu. They all back off and the commentator gets ready to announce the first event.

"The first event is a team challenge, you will have 30 minutes to set up a fortress with a flag of your guild mark and protect it any way you can. When the 30 minutes is up only one person can stay guarding your fortress and the others have to try to get other teams flags. Ever time you get a flag it's 10 points for your team and every time you fail getting a flag that you've attempted to get you lose 5 points."

Once everyone was ready we all start to get to work protecting our flag, we decided Sting would be the one who stays with it and we put up nets and I used my darkness magic to make it harder for them all to see.

**Lucy POV;**

When the 30 minutes began we all got to work making sure nobody would be able to get to our flag, Laxus, Cobra and Gajeel got to work making electric panels surrounding the flag that if activated will not only seriously electrocuted you but also release a poisonous gas that will leave you unconscious for a day at minimum. I started planting Jatsu Shiki everywhere that allows me to trap people in a rune area with rules to get out, I not only put them around the surrounding area but around the whole playing field because the bigger the number of inactive players the more flags our team can collect, unfortunately if my opponent is smart enough they should be able to break it quite quickly but hopefully they will be unprepared for this use of magic because nobody used it last year. Midnight agreed to stay behind and protect the flag as he can reflect attacks and knows a few enchantment himself but I leave Loke and Aries with him as well just to be safe.

When the time starts for everyone but those protecting to all gather back in the middle me and the other three leave Midnight and once outside of the area we activate the electricity barrier and my Jutsa Shiki are activated with it. I work out that Flare, Sting, Juvia, Warcry, Millianna, Yuka and Hibiki are protecting their flags. Me and the others agree on the forts that we want to storm and when we are allowed to start I make my way over to the Sabertooth fort.

When I get there I calculate from the border where the nets are and then I walk into the cloud of darkness, if anyone else had tried it they wouldn't be able to see but I had my contacts in and I'd trained for stuff like this so it was a piece of cake. Once I was out of the darkness I noticed sting in front of me and just in time I dodged his attack and rolled to the side landing on my feet like a cat. He is startled because he obviously wasn't expecting me to move so quick especially after coming out of the darkness, I use his state of shock to pull my hood up. Once he comes out of his shock he starts looking around and even attempts to smell me out but I have a no trace rune on my gloves so he can't pick up my scent.

I run at him and wrap my legs around his head making him fall to the ground, I position my feet so they are holding down his arms and pin him down while he struggles to get up. He eventually realises its futile and looks me in the eyes, I grin at him with the most malicious smile I can muster.

"You really should of protected your flag better, I can see in the dark like a snake and I could see the nets straight away and not to forget you attacked me straight away giving someone who didn't want to fight you to grab it and run. But I guess your guild doesn't pride yourself in intelligence so Fairy Tail is going to have an easy win this year," I say to purposely rile him up and it works.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU WEAKLING!," He uses all his strength to blast me off of him and stands up on shaky feet. He balances his body into a combat position and uses 'Holy Blast' but I dodge and use my ring to suck out the light of his attack. He is now confused by that doesn't stop him dodging the blade I targeted at his back,I catch it in my hand.

"Well done you dodged my target magic, but can you dodge this," I summon my bow and arrow and use target magic to send three arrows flying his way, he jumps to the ground to miss them all, one knits itself in the tree and then dematerializes back into it quiver and the other two have got court on either side of him. Before he can get up he starts to cough and eventually faints because of the poison coming from the arrows. I grab the flag and snap it which releases a flare in the sky showing Sabertooths guild mark so everyone knows they've already been taken.

I make my way to Raven Tails Fort next and find that the only thing protecting it is hair which I use my fire enchantment to burn, I hear shrieks of outrage and I follow them to find Flare putting out the flames in her hair the best she can while she's distracted I easily grab the flag and snap it which snaps her out of her panic and she whirls around while I pull my hood over my head. She is obviously distressed by the fact that she's let her fort be invaded but the deranged look she has doesn't help with being sympathetic towards her.

I make my way back to the playing field to see that almost everyone but Ren and Ichiya and my team have been court in my enchantment, using this I walk over to Laxus who is making his way over to blue Pegasus fort while I can see Cobra and Gajeel fighting the other two to stop them getting to our fort the only one left apart from their own. When we get their I use my knowledge of archive magic to get throw the first trap and then when a snow blizzard come my way I merely put up a shield enchantment and carry on with Laxus behind me. We get to the flag that Hibiki is protecting and Laxus easily electrocutes him and we snap it. Once the 1 hour limit has stopped we all gather up back in the middle with my traps being deactivated.

Sting walks into the group and then we all there, he still looks rough and shoots a glare my way which I return with a patronizing smile and I wave. Nobody seems to be hurt and Midnight is the only one with any injuries apart from Sting and that's only a small gash on his arm from Erza but I heal it straight away and I'm proud to hear that he held her off long enough for the time to run out. That means the scores are:

Raven Tail: -20

Sabertooth:-5

Blue Pegasus:10

Fairy Tail: -15

Quatro Cerberus: -35

Mermaids Heel:-5

Lamia Scale:-10

**Coven Of Fairy Tail:45**

We took out 6 guilds forts together but lost 15 points because Gajeel wasn't so careful at first and Blue Pegasus took Lamia Scale while our team was the only one with our fort standing at the end. Next round is the one on one battles and the crowd has voted.


	15. Day one battles

**Hey guys:) This is going to be a Cobra X Lucy X Midnight pairing. I've read plenty of room mate based fanfics and love the idea. In my version everyone uses phones and Lucy is informd about the arrangement before they arrive. WARNING! contains strong language and maybe some explicit scenes inluding Yaoi in the future.**

**other pairings include:**

**Juvia X Grey X Lyon**

**Natsu X Sherry**

**Romeo X Wendy **

**Erza X Jallal**

**Levy X Gajeel**

**Freed X Mira**

**Elfman X Evergreen**

**Bisca X Alzack**

* * *

**Lucy POV:**

Now it's time for the one on one battles and it's Midnight VS Kagura from Mermaid heel. I'm confident enough that Midnight will hold his own but Kagura is very good out working her opponents weaknesses but as long as he doesn't get in close range he will be perfectly fine.

The 5 minute timer starts and they start by sizing each other up, they both have the grace of an angel although Midnight is more of a demon kind of guy. I'm not shocked at all by his emotionless face but am shocked when he swipes one of his arms before himself, the index finger stretched, and the others bent, as if he was pointing to something initiating his Spiral pain move. Kagura tries to block it with her unsheathed blade but finds that she cannot with a look of surprise that the shocks the audience she nods her head at Midnight as a well done of sorts.

"This is not good," Cobra says and I can hear worry in his voice which means he's been reading Kagura's mind.

"What's not good?," Gajeel is obvious annoyed by the lack of hand to hand combat going on.

"She is seriously considering unsheathing her blade which I can tell is bad by her memories, if Midnight strikes her down quick he should be okay," I can tell that he doesn't think it's that easy.

Midnight and Kagura are once again walking in circles while staring each other down, suddenly Midnight smirks and casts Dark Capriccio which fires beams of darkness at her which seem to be coming at her straight forward but when she dodges she gets hit on the sides. Her clothes are now in tatters and you can see pieces of her bra and stomach through holes, I know this is a strike to her pride and I almost feel sorry for her.

Although her clothes look a wreck she doesn't seemed to have moved her stance one bit and quickly lunges at Midnight obviously intending to use slashing form but before she hits him her sword hit a barrier and along with Midnight using Dark Rondo in conjunction with his reflector magic, she is sent flying across the stadium and lands on the sandy ground on her back. When she gets up she wobbles which makes the crowd gasp in horror and excitement at Midnights power.

"I love putting my victims through pain even when I can't kill them so if I was you I would concede and claim me the winner otherwise I will use my true magic against you as this is just petty magic I'm using at the moment" I know that Midnight knows his opponent won't concede and that he's doing it for the crowds reaction.

"That wasn't even his main magic?!"

"He is awesome".

"That guys creepy but COOL!" Jason obviously

I can hear small parts of statements around the stadium and loads of people are impressed which makes me smile. Kagura has now gotten into her stance again and she has a look of determination on her face.

"I will not lose to someone with as low morals as you, how you came to be in Fairy Tail I don't know but you shouldn't be alive at all as far as I'm concerned although you never killed anyone you tried to which is bad enough," I can tell her words affected Midnight badly so much so that his reflector is weak for a moment which all she needs to hit him with slashing form but when she moves Midnight isn't as bad of as he should be from such a powerful attack as although his reflector as weak I now realize he did it to get her closer so he could use one of his strongest spells against her.

Midnight uses his illusion magic to turn into a monstrous being which straight away has the crowd shaking in their seats , he crushes Kagura to the ground and her sword goes flying to the other side of the stadium. The time is up but Kagura is passed out which makes Midnight the winner but I know that he is low on energy from here and that he will not be able to compete tomorrow, he isn't supposed to use his illusion magic unless its 12:00am which is when he is strong enough to cast it without the physical strain.

**Midnight POV:**

I knew straight away that I had to use my strongest attacks against her as she was one of the best opponents last year but I was not expecting this that's for sure. I'm completely drained and it's all I can do to stay awake during the next three battles and I wont be able to take part in the unrelated challenge, which means Mira will be taking my place.

**Cobra POV:**

I'm proud of Midnight he worked out she was powerful from her attacking stance and he manipulated her into coming close enough for his to use his illusion magic to stop her but unfortunately for him his magic aura is faint so he wont be competing later or tomorrow. Next up is Raven Tails Flare Corona against Blue Pegasus Ren Akatsuki.

They both wasted no time in attacking with Flare using her hair to activate firefly flame which makes small makes small pieces of her hair fall around Ren and explode leaving burn marks over his body which he was not happy about.

"YOU BITCH! HOW AM I GOING TO COURT CHELIA NOW THAT I'M UGLY!" he is a bit melodramatic and the worst thing is he's not just acting like an idiot, he is one from the thoughts he's thinking he is being extremely serious.

"Sorry wotsit," I almost laugh but I'm a bit scared of this girl as she doesn't exactly look like she's all there by the deranged look in her eyes and the slight tilt of her neck. But when I read her thoughts I'm surprised to find that she is actually feeling quite guilty for burning him but at the same to is enjoying it a little bit.

The carry on throwing small spells at each other until Ren uses a spell called Aerial that locks Flare into a dome and from the looks of it she's in extreme pain and is finding it hard to breath and eventually passes out just before the time runs out.

**Lucy POV:**

Ren was amazing but I feel sorry for Flare, she beat me last year but apologized after Raven Tail was disbanded and she has a pure heart but was brought thinking that how she acted was right. Next up is Gildarts and Jura which I'm sure will be a great battle. I'm still concerned for Midnight who is leaning on Cobra's shoulder falling asleep.

Jura and Gildarts get ready in their stances with Jura standing like he's part of the army and Gildarts pose looks like he's a ninja. Gildarts wastes no time in sending crash Jura's way which he attempts to stop with his rock wall but all it does is decreases the attacks force but it's still enough to make him fly a few paces back. Jura sends rock avalanche at him only for Gildarts to block and use his dissemble magic on Jura making loads of mini Jura's around the stadium which Jura tries to use to his advantage only to be put back together and knocked out with a single punch.

Last was Jager from Quatro Cerberus and Minerva from Sabertooth and I think it was obvious who won but Jager put up a very big struggle and even managed to give some damage which was more than expected.

As the crowd was getting ready to leave when the commenter announced that tonight's unrelated challenge will be recorded and every team will have 4 hours to prepare for tonight and we will meet back at the stadium at 10pm. Todays challenge was to show how our talents, which can involve magic but the talent it's self can't be magic. Mira was excited that she would get to take part while Cobra and I agreed to take Midnight to the infirmary to get checked over just in case and that we'd meet the others at the hotel room. Cobra threw Midnight over his shoulders snoring faintly and we made our way to the infirmary. When we got there he was laid down on the bed and woke up being prodded with a needle by the nurse which who he threw some harsh insults at but nothing too bad as he was a bit delirious from exhaustion and we was told he had to stay here for the night. He looked really upset so me and Cobra said we'd stay with him after the challenge.

On our way out Midnight grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him, our lips collided and although I was telling myself to pull back because Cobra was watching I was enjoying it to much, once Midnight pulled back for air he fell asleep with a smug smile on his face which made me laugh only to be interrupted by a cough reminding me that we had a challenge to prepare for.

On the way to the hotel all I could think about is how me and Midnight will react now that we have kissed and if he likes me because I know I like him a lot, he's smart, witty, cunning, gorgeous, powerful and kind when he wants to be and he's a mystery waiting to be solved and I want to be the one to solve the puzzle this time...


	16. Prepare to scare

**Hey**** guys:) This is going to be a Cobra X Lucy X Midnight pairing. I've read plenty of room-mate based fanfics and love the idea. In my version everyone uses phones and Lucy is informed about the arrangement before they arrive. WARNING! has strong language and maybe some explicit scenes including Yaoi in the future.**

**other pairings include:**

Juvia X Grey X Lyon

Natsu X Sherry

Romeo X Wendy

Erza X Jallal

Levy X Gajeel

Freed X Mira

Elfman X Evergreen

Bisca X Alzack

* * *

**Lucy POV:**

Me and Cobra made our way back to the hotel to meet up with our team including Freed, Levy and Bickslow. We never spoke on the way there and when we did Cobra immediately went to hang with Gajeel and Laxus while I went and sat in between Freed and Levy while Bickslow was asleep was asleep in his hotel room and Mira was next to Freed with their hands joined which made me smile.

"Okay let's get straight to it, what are you guys going to do because I wasn't prepared for this kind of challenge, the winner gets an extra ten points while the runner up gets 9 points and it carries on that way" Levy was looking agitated as this wasn't her kind of thing.

" I personally want to give the opposition a scare after all it's going to be dark, maybe we could sing and dance to a creepy song dressed up after all I bet Sabertooth wont be doing any better," Gajeel actually looked excited which was a bit weird but hey everyone to their own.

"That's a great idea! We can dress up as Creepypasta characters, Laxus can be Drowning Ben, I can be bloody Mary, Lucy can be Sally, Gajeel Dr Smiley and Cobra you can be Homicidal Liu:)!" Mira was super excited and even though nobody knew what she was on about we all nodded our heads not wanting to make her upset.

So the first hour consisted of walking around the town near the hotel trying to find outfits and then the next three hours we spent in the hotel going over everything and practicing moves, we decided to tell a short story with dancing and singing, to show the full performance magic, Mira showed us all about our characters on her Lacrima IPhone. I decided that I should summon Loke, Virgo, Gemini, Aries and Cancer to play monsters of some sort and to help out with effects. I summoned Lyra to play the haunting melody and when it was time to go the stadium we were ready to blow away the other guilds.

We aren't allowed to change into the costumes before we get there because if we do then the others have a good idea of what we are going to do and we want to surprise the other Fairy Tail team. I can't wait for the reactions from the other guilds.


	17. The performance

**Hey**** guys:) This is going to be a Cobra X Lucy X Midnight pairing. I've read plenty of room-mate based fanfics and love the idea. In my version everyone uses phones and Lucy is informed about the arrangement before they arrive. WARNING! has strong language and maybe some explicit scenes including Yaoi in the future.**

**other pairings include:**

Juvia X Grey X Lyon

Natsu X Sherry

Romeo X Wendy

Erza X Jallal

Levy X Gajeel

Freed X Mira

Elfman X Evergreen

Bisca X Alzack

* * *

**Lucy POV:**

We enter the stadium to find that Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus and the other Fairy Tail had already arrived and we were now waiting for Sabertooth and Raven Tail. All the competing guilds team mates were in the stands waiting to get to see our performances live. Master Makarov had a look of pride on his face directed at Laxus and I almost cry at the feeling that I finally have my old family back as well as my new one.

Bisca and Alzack were gathered on the edge of the balcony, Azuma wasn't there but I'm sure Polyusica would be taking good care of the little sweetheart. Mavis was sitting on the edge near them and waving to us, none of us waved because we knew that the other guilds would think we were insane apart from Cobra who could by reading our thoughts realize why we weren't waving.

We would be performing fifth and Freed will use an enchantment to change us all into our outfits during the performance.

5 minutes later Sabertooth and Raven Tail arrived and we were allowed to start with the Trimens performing counting stars first.

Sting POV:

As much as I don't want to admit it the Fairies have been doing good so far and they've all progressed but so has Sabertooth and I can't wait to get my revenge on Blondie. Talking of Fairy Tail I hope that they don't have an amazing routine because thanks to Dobengal we didn't spend as much time on the dance we've done as I would have liked. Minerva didn't join in with our performance and I can understand why. The boy who has reserved for the red head in Raven Tail had taken the lolly out of his mouth to laugh at us.

Next up is Fairy Tail and they all make their way into the middle of the stadium and the lights go off. They don't seem to be going back on when suddenly a haunting violin melody starts playing and I can feel goose bumps along my spine. A white light shine on the middle of the stadium where the red haired dude stands but he's pale and looks like a china doll.

Screaming could be heard over the haunting music then it all stopped completely along with my breathing . Then it was dark and silent again. When the lights came on I couldn't hold in the screech that escaped my mouth neither could my guild mates because right in front of us were dolls suspended by their necks.

"My brother can get violent but I never thought he'd ever attack me," the voice was almost normal but there was something horrible about the tone almost like he was sad," But he did hurt me...HE MADE ME A MONSTER!".

The lights flashed off and back on in a second but when they came back on The redhead was still there but he was covered in blood, bruises and scratched and he had a knife in his stomach with a pair of scissors in his hand which were dripping blood.

"Calm down Lui," the voice had a mocking childlike essence about it but there was a twinge of evil and I couldn't take my eyes off of the performance, it was enticing. A girl with blonde hair wearing a white sleeping gown on walks up behind the boy. She is a head smaller and she wraps her arms around his waist with her and a teddy bear head poking out from the side.

"Get away from me NOW!" the boy goes crazy and starts moving around like a loonybin and then he stops, " I don't want to hurt you Sally," the voice was now fully deranged. I start to tell myself that this is what Fairy Tail want, they want to scare us and it's all an act. Because of the darkness none of the other guilds coud see us thank the gods.

'Come with me into the trees,"

The two acting freeze and another light comes on nearby and the blonde dragon slayer comes on wearing a green hunting outfit with a green hat thing, he looks hilarious dressed like some sort of elf that I snort but that soon turns into a squeak when the light flashes and he's looking right in my direction but that's not the problem, his eyes are dripping blood and he has an arrow in his hand. He face turns almost touching his shoulder and he smiles and evil smile.

"Woops , I think I found a glitch," He freezes in that moment and then the stadium once again goes black but this time there are codes hovering in the air and changing constantly, then the music starts and the scene shows a girl looking at a mirror, she had pink hair.

'Bloody Mary'

'Bloody Mary'

'Bloody Mary'...

The lights flashed and a hand reached out of the darkness and dragged the girl in screaming. I wasn't as scared as before that's before the lights flickered and she was there on the floor in a twisted position with her back arched off the gorund and her head turned sideways with a look of horror on her face. Her cheeks were hollowed grey and she had bite marks over her arms with a stitching across the side of her mouth.

"I was only a child then I never realised the crime my friend had committed, I wanted to be left alone," The girl with the gown had started to move again," I can't stop it's an addiction I need help", the girl had tears down her eyes then I realized it was blondie.

This time when the lights go on and off , all the characters that have been shown are in the middle on chairs including two others, a man with a white oxygen mask covering his mouth with a zip on that looks like a zip with red eyes and blood all over himself and a girl in a white dress, white hair, white everything apart from the specks of blood and gore matter all over her face and dress.

Come little children  
I'll take thee away  
Into a land of enchantment  
Come little children  
The time's come to play  
Here in my garden of shadows

Blondie started twisting and turning her body in awkward angles but it was the sort of thing that amazes you so much you can't look away.

Follow, sweet children  
I'll show thee the way  
Through all the pain and the sorrows  
Weep not poor children  
For life is this way  
Murdering beauty and passions

This time it was a guys voice singing in an eerie yet beautiful tone.

Hush now, dear children  
It must be this way  
To weary of life and deceptions  
Rest now, my children  
For soon we'll away  
Into the calm and the quiet

They all started to sing.

Come little children  
I'll take thee away  
Into a land of enchantment  
Come little children  
The time's come to play  
Here in my garden of shadows

When the song ended they were all in position over dead bodies spaced out across the stadium. Blondies was on a bodies lap with cuddling her teddy while the blood soaked through her dress. The redheaded dragon slayer was walking around his victim apologizing and then kicking him in between two different mood swings. The surgeon guy had body parts all around him staring into space whistling, The elf guy had a body held up by the neck with three arrows through the chest and then there was the girl in pure wight who had blood over her with the pink haired girl lying at her feet.

Then the surgeon guy said," Go to sleep and keep smiling,".

Then the lights all turned back on with all the Fairy Tail group in a line but this time they were all in their usual clothes. A hushed silence descended upon all the guilds until...


	18. The relationship

**Hey**** guys:) This is going to be a Cobra X Lucy X Midnight pairing. I've read plenty of room-mate based fanfics and love the idea. In my version everyone uses phones and Lucy is informed about the arrangement before they arrive. WARNING! has strong language and maybe some explicit scenes including Yaoi in the future.**

**other pairings include:**

Juvia X Grey X Lyon

Natsu X Sherry

Romeo X Wendy

Erza X Jallal

Levy X Gajeel

Freed X Mira

Elfman X Evergreen

Bisca X Alzack

* * *

**Lucy POV:**

I wake up to feel a pair of strong arms around my chest and panic before I realize it must be Midnight as I slept on the bed next to him and sure enough when I slowly turn around I'm met with his sleeping face, I could watch him sleep forever but unfortunately I realise it's 10am and we need to get ready for the todays game. I start to tiggle him gently over the stomach while not disturbing Cobra who is on the bed next to us. Midnight starts to grown and opens one eye and squints at me with a look that could kill. I smile and tap his arm as a sign to release me.

"I need to get ready for the games and so does Cobra, you can come to as your allowed or you can sleep in but you better decide quickly," I say while sliding off the bed and shuffling over to Cobra. I jump on him and he wakes up with a jolt sending m to the ground but I have a fist holding his shirt so he falls off the bed with me and lands right on top, he smirks and licks his lips cheekily which makes me snort as this is what Cobra is always like.

"Get off of Lucy!" Midnight screams obviously jealous which makes me blush and try to push Cobra off.

"Why should I? I told you I liked her and suddenly your all over her, I mean come on man that's got to be against the bro code or something!" Cobra's face is almost as red as his hair but he gets off of me none the less and doesn't even bother offering me a hand. I'm seriously confused I thought Cobra was just joking with the little comments and looks, I would never of imagined that he was serious, but I like Midnight don't I? I guess it's okay to like them both but they might not like that. Midnight is someone I can have a smart conversation with when Levy and Freed aren't around and he knows how I feel without a second thought but Cobra is one sexy hunk and he isn't lacking in the intelligence department and he's got better social skills than Midnight. Juvia has Lyon and Gray but I'm not sure if Cobra would swing that way, I know Midnight's thought about it for sure but Cobra I just don't know.

"LUCY!" I'm interrupted from my musings by the boys screaming my name.

"Sorry what was you saying?" I ask.

"The spell cast to stop me reading your thoughts has run out and Midnight was thinking along the same line and I don't have a problem with the idea of all three of us" he's a bit pink around the ears from embarrassment which makes me smile even though my face is probably redder.

"Okay so how is this going to work?" Midnight asks with a confused look.

"Just go with the flow, if it feels right do it" Cobra says.

We all get dressed in the infirmary and make our way to the stadium for another day at kicking Sabertooths ass. This time only one person from each guild will be entering the event so we are going to have to pick carefully, Luckily we have Cobra on our team which is a great deal of help. When we got to the stadium Midnight went to the stands with the rest of the guild and we made our way over to our team mates who didn't miss the massive smile on our faces.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman, the reason the games start so early today is so we can show you last nights and I can tell you that we had a few shocks our selves last night." The commenter says.

The giant plasma scene shows the guilds performances which have laughs and gasps at the awful ones. Then it came to ours and I'm surprised to find that they had see in the dark cameras to see the other guilds reaction but they still showed the dark bits when the lights are off in the stadium. When the recordings were finished the audience were clapping and cheering and a lot of kids were crying.

" Now the way we are going to mark these performances is because everyone has a leaflet under their seats with a choice of the guilds, I want you to tick the one you thought did the best, and it's magic so it will be added to their score instantly. If you part of a guild you aren't allowed to vote for your own guild although you have the choice not to vote at all". The crowd started pulling out the voting sheets and writing their answers.

While this was all happening I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to find Yukino behind me smiling.

"Hey I know you don't want my keys but I was researching and I've learnt that keys can make contracts with two people, one main owner and a contract with another person with a scheduled amount of time. You've always been kind to me Lucy so please agree to make a contract with my spirits until the games are over, well you don't even have to talk to them as they've all agreed already" I hug Yukino ferociously.

"Thank you so much Yukino! but I will not except this unless you agree to join Fairy Tail guild in exchange as I'm worried for you without a guild, please we will all be your family and I can tell you'd get on well with Lisanna" I've been wanting her to join since last year when Sabertooth humiliated her.

"Deal," We hug and she walks back into the stands after handing me her keys and the votes have been cast.

Score

Blue Pegasus 1st place

Coven Of Fairy Tail 2nd place

Mermaid Heel 3rd place

Fairy Tail 4th place

Raven Tail 5th place

Lamia Scale 6th place

Sabertooth 7th place

Quatro Cerberus 8th place

I wonder what todays event is?


	19. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE:PLEASE READ IT'S TO DO WITH STORY:)**

* * *

Hey there guys thanks for the reviews and stuff, I'm going to do a lot more of the story next week so keep looking for that and I'd like you to request pairings and characters you want in the anime but it can be from different ones as well but it wont count as a crossover as they will be minor roles. Hopefully this will go past the grand magic games and I can do abit about Tartarus arc. Any way I'm excepting characters from hetalia, fairy tail, frozen, death note and rise of the guardians and I may bring in my two OC's that I describe in my profile so check them out. Please review for your input and for more chapters... Thanks for all the praise:)


	20. Chariot

**Hey guys:) This is going to be a Cobra X Lucy X Midnight pairing. I've read plenty of room mate based fanfics and love the idea. In my version everyone uses phones and Lucy is informd about the arrangement before they arrive. WARNING! contains strong language and maybe some explicit scenes inluding Yaoi in the future.**

**other pairings include:**

**Juvia X Grey X Lyon**

**Natsu X Sherry**

**Romeo X Wendy **

**Erza X Jallal**

**Levy X Gajeel**

**Freed X Mira**

**Elfman X Evergreen**

**Bisca X Alzack**

* * *

**Lucy POV:**

The commentator cleared his throat before," okay today's challenge is called Chariot but it's not like last years game at all,before I explain the rules please pick the team mates playing for each guild," Almost instantly Lyon was picked from Fairy Tail followed by Rufus, kurohebi, Eve, Chelia, Bacchus and Millianna.

"I've been able to work out what the event is from some of the thoughts I'm picking up, the event is that one person from every group has to pick a chariot, by pulling a draw you decide which order people get to choose and then you pick you method of getting your chariot across the line the fastest. Before you all decide I think I should do it, Freed taught me a speed spell and I can put enchantment walls up to trap others, although they won't be as strong as Lucy's. Also I can pick the best chariot which has it's own method of speed as well, because I will be able to pick the longest straw using their thoughts, I HAVE TO DO THIS," Cobra has this look of determination on his face, I agreed and I could tell the others did as well.

" I don't have a problem with you being picked but make sure you win, I don't want to just win but I want our scores to be as close to flawless as we can get," Laxus was in a fighting mood which got us all fired up.

"And from the Coven Of Fairy Tail we have COBRA!," there was a loud applause and many squeals from the girls which made me laugh as he had a smug look on his face. He joined the others in a line giving Lyon a nod of his head as a hello and he got a small wave in return." All of you chosen will be racing chariot's separately across the arena, 3 laps and across the finish line, you will get to pick chariots by the one with the longest straw being first and the one with the shortest straw picking last, there are no rules in this game except if your chariot is damaged or you are removed from your chariot you are disqualified" One by one everyone picked their straws, Cobra had the longest followed by Rufus, Eve, Chelia, Millianna, Kurohebi, Bacchus, Lyon and had the short straw.

The chariots were unveiled and the whole room gasped at the beauty of some and in horror at others. The chariot that caught my eye first had two silver wheels with silver diamonds, the front had blue and silver stripes with icicles up the sides spreading out like wings and a curving together icicle sculpture like vines in the front of the chariot, it was beautiful and I could tell I wasn't the only one who thought so , Eve and Lyon were dribbling with awe. The next chariot had exactly the same build as the one before but this one had wind propellers on each side and was a magnificent red with black jewels around the wheels and top. The next chariot had fire coming off the wheels and was a fiery orange colour, the wheels and front had a sun symbol melted with mercury. The next one was an average looking chariot with gold and blue and although pretty didn't seem quite as enchanting and the next one was a pile of wood followed by one that was completely plain apart from it's metal structure. But then the most terrifying was unveiled, it was black and seemed to be oozing dark magic but although dark it was hauntingly beautiful with jewels, the wheels had spikes and the chariot had four of them much like a carriage. The last one was pretty ordinary but what was attached to it wasn't, carrying the chariot was a platinum Wyvern in brilliant black harnesses and one had a

Cobra chose the black one and his face morphed into a twisted smile which made even me a bit scared from looking at the TV lacrima, Rufus chose the ice chariot which made Eve chose the one being pulled by the Wyvern some what reluctantly obviously upset about the ice chariot being taken, Chelia chose the deep red chariot with the propellers, Millianna chose the fire chariot, Kurohebi picked the ordinary blue and gold chariot, Bacchus picked the metal framed one and that left Lyon with the simple wood chariot which made me giggle although he never seemed fazed at all.

**Cobra POV: **

The chariot race has started and Eve is off in a flash flying straight away, Lyon used his ice make magic to transform his chariot into a bird like chariot and the wings moved but instead of flying he spread across the beginning of the arena on what looked to be ice tracks and he was quick too, Rufus used wind magic to blow to blow his chariot and Chelia did the same, Kurohebi used sand magic too make him and his chariot disappear like last year so I don't know where he went, Millianna used her magic rope to spin the propellers with force although it's obvious she wont be able to keep it up and from her thoughts she knows this, Bacchus used his magic hand move to force his chariot forward although the front was cracking even though it was made of steel. I slowly used a movement enchantment to slowly move me forward which allows me time to put enchantment walls up using a magic pen Freed allowed me to borrow, when I was done instead of using a speed rune on the chariot I decided to get my poison magic to shape into a horse and pull the chariot, I know for a fact this will shock my team as they don't know that I can used maker magic with my poison magic because I don't use it often because of the strain but this chariot gives its occupant unlimited strength and power.

I was going super fast when I caught up with Millianna I shot my spear at her and it impaled itself into her chariots wheel which caused it to slide sideways and the force sent her flying out which means she's disqualified already. I carried on and soon I had caught up to Bacchus and Chelia who got the chariot that drains magic, I took Bacchus's chariot out with the spikes on the tires on my chariot and Chelia was taken out by my spear laced with poison in her calf, I know it was cruel but once she's off the chariot her magic will come back and her body will heal, Lucy told me she was the sky god slayer and instead of healing others like Wendy she heals herself.

I managed to catch up with Rufus but something told me that he wasn't going to be easy to beat so I aimed a poison arrow at the chariot instead of him but when it connected it went straight through almost as it was a projection. After that Kurohebi was announced winner followed by Eve and Rufus and I managed to over take Lyon before crossing the line with him behind me.

Score:

Kurohebi 1st

Eve: 2nd

Rufus: 3rd

Cobra 4th

Lyon 5th

Chelia Disqualified

Bacchus Disqualified

Millianna Disqualified

I can't believe it I let myself down and embarrassed myself in front of my partners but when I went back to my guilds balcony everyone welcomed me and Lyon and congratulated us, Midnight and Lucy had the biggest smiles on their faces as they embraced me, I don't get it why aren't they angry?

"Man I hate to admit it but that was pretty badass," Laxus had a look of admiration on his face and even Gajeel was nodding his head.

"I came in 4th place, how is that good," I ask, i'm seriously confused.

"Cobra that was spectacular whether you won or not, Kurohebi won because he was cowardly and didn't give anybody a chance, Eve had a flying creature, Rufus used fakes and you was the only one to take other guild members out of the game out all so they don't get any points at all and I didn't even know dragon slayers could use maker magic with their powers'" the little blue haired girl called Wendy or something gushed and I couldn't help but blush at the attention.

"Okay everyone todays battles are as follows Juvia Lockser VS Bacchus, Risley Law VS Chelia, Kurohebi VS Lucy Heartfilia, Orga VS Hibiki," that means Lucy is next but she doesn't look bothered even though the whole of Raven Tail are all gloating very loudly about how easy their match is going to be, well we will see about that...


	21. Day Two battles

**Hey**** guys:) This is going to be a Cobra X Lucy X Midnight pairing. I've read plenty of room-mate based fanfics and love the idea. In my version everyone uses phones and Lucy is informed about the arrangement before they arrive. WARNING! has strong language and maybe some explicit scenes including Yaoi in the future.**

**Characters who will soon by added into the story:**

**Jack Frost (Rise Of The Guardian), ****Ciel Phantomhive (Black Butler) ,****Undertaker (Black Butler) ****,Sebastian (Black Butler), ****Sho , ****Wally , ****Dyst (Fairy Tail Movie), ****Cannon (Fairy Tail Movie), ****Chase Coordinator (Fairy Tail Movie),****Rusty Rose (He lives), ****Zancrow (He lives),****Erigor, ****Merudy, ****Ultear, ****Angel, ****Hot Eye, ****Racer, ****Azuma, Totomaru, Bora, Doranbolt, Coco. **

* * *

**Juvia POV:**

Juvia has to win to show Lyon-sama and Gray-sama she is strong and is worthy to be their girlfriend. Juvia loves Gray-sama so much with his black hair and deep blue eyes and he is gorgeous and Lyon is beautiful too it just took me a while to see it with his intricate eye shape and deep eyes that show Juvia how much he loves her although both of them can do a little less stripping for their own goods. Lyon looks a lot younger then he is what with being nearly 7 years older than Juvia and Gray because of our time on Tenrou island.

This man Juvia is against fought incredibly drunk last year and he's obvious drunk now what with the way he stumbled into the arena, how someone can have drunk strength I don't know but I don't like it and he will never be a man like Lyon and Gray.

"How beautiful let's make a bet as it was a thing in last years second day let's do it again," Juvia don't like the idea of making a bet with this guy but I don't want to look like a wuss in front of Gray-sama and Lyon-sama.

"Very well if Juvia wins, you have to be Cana's slave for a day as revenge for stealing her bra last year which was horrid," I say as I don't have anything I want from him so Juvia might as well do it for one of her family. I look to the balcony to see everyone cheering except my partners who have identical looks of worry on their faces, I don't get what's wrong?

"And if I win you will be my slave for a day no rules allowed except you have to obey my every command, I'll have fun with a beautiful girl like you," that's why they were worried:o

**Lyon POV:**

I'm glad Lucy is back with her friends again and that douche bag Natsu and bitch Sherry is out of the way, I've never liked that girl she was always too aggressive for someone whose always going on about love but I thought Natsu was better than this as he was always going on about how important his nakama was to him. All that matters now is that Lucy is reunited with her friends and they are all getting on thanks to me and Wendy working out what was going wrong.

Now I'm worried about Juvia and I can tell Gray is as well, I can't fathom why she would make a bet with such a perverted scum like that greasy haired twit, I have confidence Juvia will win as she is the strongest and most beautiful women on earth but just the thought of the images that drunkard has in his head makes me want to pummel him to the ground and leave him bleeding till he dies for how dare he stand in the way of my love and try to deflower my sweet angel.

They both start to fight and Juvia has a look of satan on her face as if someone had just stolen her pride and joy and as Bacchus comes her way at fall speed she uses water Nubula at him sending him flying backward but he jumps back up and come again this time dodging two of her water slicers. He tries to use chop hanging palm but his hand just goes through Juvia's body which makes the crowd gasp and me smile. Juvia gives him a water kick and then she uses Sierra which makes him scream out in pain even in the arena, the water must be extremely hot by the look of fury on my beloveds face and Gray let's out a little laugh which makes me smile, we never doubted her for a minute. To make the battle finish quicker she uses water lock surrounding him in water and making it unable for him to breath until he passes out and she is declared the victor. When she comes back up to the balcony she doesn't have a scratch but is a bit wobbly from the amount of emotional steam she let off which isn't surprising.

**Chelia POV:**

Yay I'm against a gravity changing mage, I've always wanted to know who would win out of gravity or wind and know I get to find out, I can't let my clumsiness make me tie again I've got to prove myself to the guild and to my beloved Sho. I remember the day he first joined the guild it was a week after Lyon and Sherry left and he walked in with Wally and Hot eye. I fell in love almost instantly and after a month he asked me on a date and we've been going out ever since and it has to be LOVE. And talking of love I believe my cousin has lost hers I can't believe she could do and say stuff like that to someone and from what I've seen of the blonde girl Lucy she seems like a sweet girl that loves her nakama just like the other members of Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail is like a second home to me after Lamia Scale and I always make sure to visit often so I can see my sweet Lyon, I used to have the biggest crush on him and at one point I thought it was love but when I saw the devotion in his eyes for Juvia I realized I can't love him as he was meant for Juvia and I can also understand why he would like Gray as they have memories and secrets just between them to and they are both full of passion and love that could destroy the world if it was allowed.

"Before we start how about whoever loses has to be the others slave for a day," Risley said with a glint in her eye.

"Okay but if I win I won't go hard on you so I only think it's fair that by slave the person has to follow orders but no pain or humiliation is allowed to be involved," I say as I know that it wont be fair if I was picked as her slave as I wouldn't be able to boss her about but she probably could.

"Deal," She says this time with a kind smile with a hint of amusement which makes me smile to.

The commenter said we could start and she dodged my sky God wing attack using her gravity magic to run up the side of the arena and back flipped onto the ground after my spell had worn off. Wow she is amazing I haven't seen anyone as agile as me and Wendy before and we were trained by a god and dragon, this women truly is something. I send my God slayer bellow her way which she tries to dodge but the spell is design to hit the target no matter their speed so she gets the full brunt of the spell and she land on the floor unconscious in her slim form which means she must have run out of magic. I run over to her worriedly I never meant to use such a powerful attack so early in but I thought she could take it but I was wrong I can't believe I could do something so cruel.

**Sho POV:**

After catching up with Erza I watched my love easily take out Mermaid Heels gravity mage, I'm so proud but I can tell she feels guilty about it and she asks Wendy to heal her after the battle is over which the bluenette agrees to do happily. I can tell that it's not just Chelia relieved but my best friend Millianna as well as the women is her guild mate, I wave to Milly as Chelia makes her way to the balcony and I get a smile in return which makes me happy that we can be friends even when we are up against each other. When chelia gets to the balcony I give her a big hug and reassure her that it will be okay and she did nothing wrong with a bit of help from Yuka.

**Midnight POV:**

I finally got Lucy as mine and to make things even better the guy I've liked for two years is apart of the equation too, I don't know how a three way relationship will work but if the water girl and ice duo can handle it so can we. I've liked Lucy since a week after the bathroom incident and since then my feelings have started to grow but I always thought she would go for Cobra as he liked her as well but when the blonde haired beauty kissed me back I was in heaven and the next day was even better as instead of losing a friend I gained two lovers. I have watched them both grow so much in the last three months of training and I can tell we've all advanced more than I would of thought I can't wait to be able to participate tomorrow as I can feel my power coming back again. That girl with the sword was extremely powerful and she didn't even bother to unsheathe it, I remember Brain telling me something about this kind of magic during one of his lessons and him telling me that it can course an apocalypse if not used carefully.

Todays event was definitely eventful, Cobra managed to take out three mages and over took one coming in fourth place, I'm so proud of him although I can tell he really wanted 1st place but it doesn't matter to the rest of the team as the crowd got to see his power, I never even knew he could use maker magic that was so beautiful I had seen him make small things like keys out of poison before but I've never seen him make a moving horse or arrow before, I guess he must of learnt to do it to compensate for losing his enhanced hearing since his snake cubellios vanished when we were arrested. I can tell he misses his friend dearly but he hides it well and whenever I brought it up in prison I was ignored for days at a time.

The first battle between Juvia and Bacchus was entertaining and disgusting at the same time, I even have morals not to bet a to have sex with her especially if that girl had a partner or in the blue haired girls situation two boyfriends, I wanted to punch him to think that he was that desperate I hope Cana makes use of his punishment well. The battle between Risley and Chelia was quite uneventful with the little girl that had to be 15 at the most taken out the larger older women with one blow. What is confusing is that after the spell hit her she became slimmer which is something I have never seen before and was rather unusual.

Next Lucy was announced and all I know about Kurohebi is that he has mimic magic to copy anyone's magic in close proximity which is quite daunting but Lucy can get Gemini to do that while doing other magic as well so I have no doubt that she will defeat him easily but I think that she's going to drag it out a bit so the crowd don't get bored as the other fights didn't hold much entertainment but I just hope she doesn't get herself hurt.

**Sting POV:**

Today has been so boring the only thing good was that red haired mans magic it rings a bell but I don't know why I swear I remember reading about him some where and he couldn't have possibly been in Fairy Tail last year otherwise he would have definitely been picked;come to think of it neither was that goth boy from yesterday who is now on Fairy Tails balcony for their guild. I don't like how strong their members have got recently and how they are making this guild look weak. Dobengal who is our guild master now is snickering to Minerva about how easy the Blonde girl, Lucy Heartfilia will be to beat but I'm not sure as she surprised me with her invisibility yes but I don't think that was even a portion of her magic if it was even her magic at all. I have read about Kurohebi a lot since last year as his magic has always interested me, if he's trained as hard as it says then he should be exceptional with the power to use anybody else's magic and in some cases even improve it he's exceptionally lucky. Not that I'm complaining about my magic but I've learnt always to know the enemy and never to underestimate them , last year I was arrogant but Fairy Tails friendship even though they lost made me think about what it would be like to have a guild like that and I must say that I have developed an even closer bond with Rogue and Rufus but Minerva has been even more hostile and spiteful since her fathers death 4 months ago. I can feel this great darkness inside of her and I know I'm not the only one who feels this as Rogue has said so as well.

Blonde walks into the stadium in skin tight leather head pants and a bandeau top, I can't blame her for it either as it's incredibly hot but now I'm hot all over even with the breeze because of the sight of her cleavage squeezed tight together and her stomach has delicate lines of a four pack although they aren't to prominent that she looks all muscle and her hip are curved and dip in so she has jutting hipbones as well. Her hair is now long and in two pony tails in ringlets with a fair bangs on her forehead; In her right hand there is a dagger and in her left hand is a whip but instead of just being fabric it looks like a glittery liquid that move when she oves the handle with a flick of her wrist.

Kurohebi was wearing an all black jumpsuit which showed every curve of his body, this year he was without the black lipstick so he looked much more human but he still had slitted eyes like a snake and it looked as if he was wearing eyeliner with his being fierce and bold like his blonde opponent. He looked awesome and I cant help but be on the edge of my seat with tension as this going to be one the best battles of this years game I know it for sure. I want Kurohebi to win as Fairy Tail are still my guilds number one enemy and also I've heard that Yukino has recently joined even with our inviting her back to Sabertooth.

"We should make a bet too, I say that the on who wins gets the other as a slave for a day anything is allowed and you have to do anything the other says," Blondie has obviously gotten more confident in her fighting if she is willing to challenge the mimic. He may have been beaten by Laxus last year but if the stories in sorcerers weekly are true then h is much stronger.

"I agree iff you really wantt to challenge me," His voice had hiss to it as if he was a snake.

The fighting was in full swing was in full swing straight away with Kurohebi using the redheads poison magic, his body turned into scales much like a dragons, so the redhead must be a dragon slayer and the only dragon slayer recorded that I haven't met is supposed to be in prison along with 5 others, I remember because the girl in the group was Yukino's sister Sorano. No matter how fast Kurohebi's attacks at Blondie she deflected them with a swipe of her hand but suddenly she appeared right before him and he kicked her in the back causing her to fall to her knees, he was using Minerva's magic which I could tell amused the real thing as this time she gets to see Lucy being tortured but this time I don't think I would find that funny again. Lucky as Kurohebi went to kick her again she vanished and appeared behind him and punched him on the scales in the back and the blow must have been hard they all shattered to the ground. kurohebi vanished in the sand and tried to attack Blondie this way but Rufus appeared beside her but Rufus was next to me as well, wait how is she doing that?

The fake Rufus sent fire all over the arena with a swipe of his hand, I can tell the real Rufus is confused as is Kurohebi as he has stopped attacking together and I can tell it's all he can do to remember to dodge Blondies magic. Blondie pulls out a key and in a moment a man in a suit with gingery red hair is on her other side. He shouts some words that I can't hear over the fire explosions and some bright magic is sent flying toward the opponent but it is dodged and Kurohebi uses water to wash it away the fire and bright magic goes through his body which appears to be made of water like the blue haired women earlier. He runs at her with his body in a bright light which reminded me of my magic and a second later I work out it is my magic, how dare he use my magic.

But before he can touch Blondie she turns into a small curvy long pink haired girl and throws a dagger at the Rufus look alike. It juts into the fake Rufus's shoulder blade and him and the real Rufus aren't the only ones who scream in pain but so does Kurohebi and he is bleeding out of a wound much like Rufus's. I rush over to help Rufus but he's already started to heal and when I look back Kurohebi is passed out and Blondie seems to be healing the look alike Rufus which is healing the real one, then the fake turns into to little toy looking things and disappears with Lucy Heartfilia being named winner and the crowd being amazed by her magic. Minerva and Dobengal are spluttering which I would laugh at if this didn't pose a threat to my guilds success as well.

The next battle was short and sweet like the first two with Orga beating that pretty boy with one lightning strike.

I still can't get over Fairy Tails strength where has it come from?...


	22. How well do you know your guild?

**Hey guys:) This is going to be a Cobra X Lucy X Midnight pairing. I've read plenty of room mate based fanfics and love the idea. In my version everyone uses phones and Lucy is informd about the arrangement before they arrive. WARNING! contains strong language and maybe some explicit scenes inluding Yaoi in the future.**

**other pairings include:**

**Juvia X Grey X Lyon**

**Natsu X Sherry**

**Romeo X Wendy **

**Erza X Jallal**

**Levy X Gajeel**

**Freed X Mira**

**Elfman X Evergreen**

**Bisca X Alzack**

* * *

**Lucy POV:**

"Okay the 2nd day of the grand magic games is almost to an end but first the guilds have to complete the unrelated challenge. Todays unrelated challenge is the guild challenge, before any of you even entered the grand magic games you all had to fill in an entry form but you had to answer ten questions about yourself, each team will choose 1 person who will get 10 questions about their different team mates and will have to answer, the winner gets 5 points to their scores team. You may think this is a pathetic challenge but being in a guild requires teamwork and teamwork requires knowing your team mates. Please decide who will be doing the challenge for your groups now,".

We have a big advantage over Sabertooth and Raven Tail on this one but Mermaids Heel and Blue Pegasus will be tough competition, I bet the Trimens know everything about each other!.

"I know you all pretty well and I have the best judge of character as I am incredibly social and I things about people, we haven't really talked about stuff like favourite colours and we might need Cobra's mind reading for a different time so I'll do it," Mira knows stuff about all different members of the guild so she would be the best candidate so we all agreed and she went to join the other teams members.

"Okay from The Coven Of Fairy Tail it's Mira-jane Strausse the **DEMON**!. From Fairy Tail Erza Scarlet, **TITANIA**!. From Raven Tail, **KUROHEBI**!. From Blue Pegasus Ciel Phantomhive, The** CHESS MASTER**!. From Sabertooth Rufus Lore, The **MINSTREL WHO SINGS TO THE RED MOON!. **From Mermaid Heel it's **RISLEY LAW**. From Lamia Scale, **CHELIA BLENDY THE SKY GOD SLAYER!.** And **NOBARLY!.".**

First one to answer questions through a mic was Chelia and she got 6, Kurohebi got 2, Rufus got none even with his memory make magic, Nobarly got 8, Mermaid Heel got 8 and next up was Mira.

"What's Lucy Heartfilia's favourite colour?".

"Pink" Said Mira with a smile.

"Correct! What does Laxus love most about the guild?".

"The fighting spirit that we all possess,".

"Correct! What is Gajeels biggest fear?".

"He probably left that part of the question blank as I can't see him with any fears,".

"Wrong, Gajeel fears for the lives of his nakama! Next question, what do you believe Midnight likes most about himself,".

"Eyeliner obviously," She says with a grin.

"Correct!" Eventually Mira got 6 right which isn't bad. Erza managed to get 4 and Ciel got 10.

Score:

Blue Pegasus 1st

Quatro Cerberus 2nd

Mermaid Heel 2nd

Lamia Scale 3rd

Coven Of Fairy Tail 3rd

Fairy Tail 4th

Raven Tail 5th

Sabertooth 6th

Today was interesting and we still have to meet up in the pub later, I can't wait to see how that goes.


	23. checklist and a foursome?

**I apparently HAVE to make disclaimers so as you all know I don't own anything other than my incoming OC's and their will be ideas used from other movies, books and anime but the plot is Fairy Tail mostly, thank you to all the people who have been reading and reviewing and please continue as this is the first fanfic I've done that's lasted over four chapters. I love you all and don't be afraid to message me about anything to do with the story or even for a chat:)**

* * *

**Lucy POV:**

Me and the guys still have 4 hours till the guild meeting at the pub so we decided to go back to the hotel we are staying at and get some alone time to talk about our relationship as we haven't had a chance. Walking through the streets of Crocus was fun but I missed the Fairy Tail guild hall and even though Midnight and Cobra took some time to get used to Fairy Tail and the people I'm sure they miss it too as we've made so many memories in the last three months.

The hotel is big and has bodyguards at every door entrance to stop people escaping who shouldn't be there. Hotels are one of the top places for crime in Fiore as they usually get the highest amounts of money especially with the Grand Magic Games and other festivals that take place here. We walk through the lobby and a couple of our fellow guild members are spread around as this hotel is mainly used for the guilds although there are still plenty of others that we don't know. We get to our room on floor 4 and lock the door so we aren't disturbed. One of the best qualities of magical hotels is the walls are charmed to stop people from hearing threw the walls. Cobra sits on his bed and me and Midnight sit on the floor near his feet. It started off as a content silence but slowly it's actually starting to get really awkward and someone really needs to talk.

"I know that me and Cobra are biologically 23 and 25 but truth is we are technically only 1 year older as when we broke out from prison we used a time arc that my father taught me to make all the older members of Oracion Seis age back six years so we looked almost the same as when we first battled the allied forces. So I'm 17 years old and Cobra is 19. I know it doesn't really matter but I thought we should let you know why we haven't aged as we know why you didn't," Midnight has a red tinge to his usually as white as a sheet skin which is pretty cute. I would never have believed that I would call a member of the Oracion Seis cute but Midnight is nothing like I would have expected, he does have his moments where he goes off in a strop and starts being really mean and he has his depressing mopey moments but we are all still technically teenagers so that's normal.

"I have always wondered why you looked almost exactly the same as when we first met you but I thought maybe it had something to do with being a dragon slayer and using dark magic so you don't age as quickly,".

"That's is basically why we didn't change apart from the dragon slayer part, dragon magic does nothing to my life span. But time arc is classified as dark magic and has it's consequences we all had to give up something, Angel her lifespan, Erigor his memories and Midnight his rightful future with his father who had the worst consequence because Brain was the one who cast the spell he was the one who lost his life," Cobra usually doesn't talk about personally stuff so I'm kinder honoured. " Now that we've got our ages out the way maybe we should talk about how this relationship is going to work, I don't know if you guys do this but I feel like we should get rules put in place like do we have sex before marriage in case one of us is religious and where is the line on PDA, that sort of stuff," He gets up and grabs the magic paper pad off of the side table next to the bed and slips out the pen attached ready to take notes.

"I don't mind PDA as in little occasional kisses and hand holding but no groping and snogging in front of everyone as I feel like that would be awkward," I can feel my cheeks getting hot as I speak but feel better when Midnight agrees," I'm not religious but I am a virgin and this is actually my first relationship so I don't know how this will work," I hate admitting this and can't help but feel embarrassed at the surprised look on Cobras face.

"I've never been in a relationship either, I never really had time from my time in the tower of heaven and then being Brain's right hand man, everyone else had their own time but Brain was constantly with me, but I'm not a virgin as you know but it'll still be difficult for me because of memories when we have sex,".

"Okay we'll I guess I haven't been in a serious relationship since Angel whose with Dan now, anyway I think that the spell that Lucy uses to block out my mind reading should be put on you both permanently as I enjoy some of your thoughts but reading your partners mind most of the time can make things annoying", I can't imagine having to read peoples mind while having sex it must be really awkward.

"Okay I'm going to ask questions to do with our relationship and sex, some may be uncomfortable to answer but we have to be open o each other okay?" Me and Midnight agreed and Cobra started.

"First do you want our three way relationship to be public or to just seem like two of us is going out?,".

"I don't think that's fair on whose left out and it's not something rare in Fiore to have a three way relationship marriage is even legal now so I'm fine with a three way relationship," I say and Midnight nods.

"Okay this one is more directed at Midnight, do we have sex with Lucy separately or together, do we have sex together and is it okay for two of any of us to have sex without the other knowing?,".

"I'm okay with sex with the two of you at the same time or just one and I don't mind sex with just Cobra especially if Lucy is watching" Midnight gives a little smirk in my direction.

"Yeah I would be willing to be taken by both of you at the same time, or one and I certainly wouldn't mind watching the two of you but all three of us have to know if only two of any of us is having sex,".

"Agreed, okay as we are already in a threesome would you be willing to have a foursome with someone we all know and trust or two of us to have a three some and one watches. Or having someone watch us have sex, I know it sounds weird but that turns some people on?,".

"I'm open to a foursome but we have to be positive they wont tell anyone and we have to be comfortable with each other first, I don't mind you two having sex with another person while I watch and I don't mind having someone watch as I'm a masochist so I enjoy being humiliated on some levels," Midnight seems uncomfortable answering but he does anyway.

"I'm the same as Midnight apart from I'm not sure what I would be like with another girl, so if the fourth person is a girl you have to let me experiment with her first myself so I'm a bit more sure otherwise I don't think I'll be able to watch or participate," I know it's a bit selfish but I haven't said I'm against it I just have to see if I can be turned on by girls first.

"That's fine I understand as I never thought I could be turned on by a guy but Midnight turns me on so I'm willing to try with someone else even though I prefer girls and I know from Midnight view that he's open to both equally. I'm obviously willing to have sex with another person but they aren't counted as part of the relationship and none of us have sex with a person with out the other two, deal?," We agreed to that as I don't see myself in a foursome actual relationship as that would just be more awkward.

"Okay kissing is there any place you like being kissed more than others and any place you don't want to be kissed?".

"I don't want to be kissed on my armpits or feet, and I won't kiss anyone there myself, I don't know but if you have a feet fetish your gonna have to have the other person satisfy it cause I won't," I know that I said it quite rudely but I hate armpits and feet.

"I don't mind kissing people anywhere and I don't mind being kissed anywhere,".

"It's a good thing Midnight is open to kissing my feet especially if you guys ever want to role play I don't know why but that would be a big turn on for me. Are you okay having you nipples licked and licking my nipples?".

"I'm open to all touching, licking and kissing," Midnight states.

"I'm like Midnight I'll kiss, lick and touch anywhere but armpits and feet,".

"Okay are you okay having semen on your body, I am?," I didn't know it till now but Cobra is really kinky and Midnight is a masochist.

"Yeah," We were both okay with that one.

" Midnight are you okay with your semen on my body?,".

"Of course, why not?,".

"What about having fruits and other foods on your bodies?,".

"It sounds kind of weird but as long as it's not too weird then sure," I can actually feel my feels getting hot just thinking about Midnight and Cobra covered in whipped cream and chocolate and I can tell he feels the same.

**Cobra POV:**

After an hour my checklist was complete, we'd talked about sex positions, PDA and what we'd all be willing to do in sex. I'm really kinky and enjoy watching anything remotely sexually some things like pooing and puking was a big turn off for me although I was open to someone else peeing or being peed into but I don't think i'd enjoy it myself. Midnight had some very masochistic traits and said he's be willing to do anything apart from leaving big scars or bruises and pooing or puking but he doesn't mind pee or being humiliated as it's kind of a turn on. And all three of us seem to be big sadists as we all agreed to spanking, whipping and using toys on each other and Lucy and Midnight were really interested in bondage.

So now that our checklist was complete we talked about the Grand Magic games so far and then we started talking about who out of which guild would we be willing to have a foursome with. We started with guys first and then girls, we decided that any of the Trimens would be okay, Ciel was a bit young but above the legal age by a year so he was okay if the other choices don't work out, none of Quatro puppy, Lucy says she will be okay with the really dark depressing guy from Raven Tail or Kurohebi and if I want a girl she'll give it a try with Flare which is kinda hot, Midnight didn't hide the fact they were both okay with any of the guys from Saber but they didn't mention Minerva but I knew that was a no no anyway, everyone from Lamia Scale was either too old or in a relationship, thy said they'd give it a try with Kagura or Millianna.

"If the person is from Fairy Tail then I'm fine with going bigger than a foursome and talking to Juvia, Lyon and Gray as they are in a triangle too, I'm okay with Laxus, Bixslow, Freed, Elfman, Erza, Cana or Mira. I would've picked Gajeel or Levy but I know they love each other very much and I don't want to push them further apart, with Laxus it would be too awkward for me to get intimate but you guys can," Lucy had this cute little blush on her face and Midnight looked like he'd fallen asleep.

"Hey I haven't gotten to speak to you for a while but how are you doing without Cubellios?" Lucy was there for me when my snake died two months ago and although I miss her I know that she would want me to be happy and there is this new barmaid at Fairy Tail that kinda reminds me of Cubellios in spirit and smell.

Me and Lucy for the next hour until we decide to wake up Midnight and make our way to the guild to do some crime solving of sorts, what fun...

* * *

**Midnight X Cobra X Lucy are teenagers and even though they in a relationship will want to experiment, so that's why they will be having a surprise extra partner for one of the chapters but it's all just a bit of fun and they will eventually stop with extra partners so just wait and see:) some of you might not like it but oh well..It won't be happening for at least 2 chapters and they will be more sexy times between the three in the next chapter.**

**Choices for the extra Partner/s**

**Juvia X Lyon X Gray**

**Kagura?**

**Millianna?**

**Rogue?**

**Sting?**

**Orga?**

**Ciel?**

**Hibiki?**

**Mira?**

**Bixslow?**

**Eve?**

**Rufus?**

**You can pick two of the single one at the most if enough people review their choices I might make a poll.**


	24. Unexpected betrayal

**Disclaimer I don't own anything but the story plot and my OC's. Thanks for the review last chance to review for who you want to join in on the sexy times, the choices are at the bottom of chapter 23. **

* * *

**Lucy POV:**

We all made our way through Crocus ignoring the hushed whispers and loud clapping until we came to a relatively big pub but isolated were we would be meeting the rest of the guild. When we got inside I could tell why nobody ever came, the wooden tables had chunks missing and the bar was falling apart with a grubby old man behind it. He had one green eye and the other eye was completely white which was unnerving and he had a green beard like it had moss inside.

Most of the guild was here, Midnight went and sat with Bisca and Alzack and plopped Azuka on his lap which made her giggle and Cobra went over to Gildarts and Laxus and ordered a shot of some kind of some brown coloured alcohol that looked like mud. I don't have an idea of where to sit as Gajeel and Levy look like they are having a moment together and Mira-jane and Freed are really cute giggling and laughing together so I don't want to mess with that, I guess that me and Cobra and Midnight aren't the only ones who have gotten close but I can't find Bixslow so he must be late.

"LUCY!", Bixslow walks in through the doors as I take a seat close to the other but on my own table, he has a massive grin on his face, Wendy and Romeo run past him and both plop down on either side of me with Bixslow taking the chair opposite. Erza, Gray,Lyon and Juvia all take seats from others tables and move them over to ours. It's a little uncomfortable after not talking for 3 months really but it's nice to know that they are trying to get on with me again.

"So you and Cobra are an item?", Erza has a small smile on her face to show that she's happy for me but I can tell from the depressed aura she has that she must be missing Jallal as he isn't in the games this year and he can't just go walking around as he's a criminal.

"Us and Midnight yeah," Juvia and the guys look impressed, and Wendy and Romeo are leaning over me to have a thumb war with each other and Erza looks a bit shocked but recovers quickly and smiles a little bigger.

"That's great Me and Gray and Juvia aren't the only Fairy Tail threesome now but aren't they only staying with you until the prison is rebuild?", Lyon looks generally happy for me even though we hardly know eachother but I can tell he means it and he makes Juvia and Gray happy and gets on great with Wendy as she probably reminds him of Chelia which is cute.

"Yeah that was the case but a month ago I got an envelope and if they behave for a year without crime then they will be excepted completely into society but the rule was that they join an official guild and start helping the community which they've been doing great at," I can feel the grin on my face as I say this.

" So how long have you guys been going out for," even Juvia is happy as she has a bright smile which makes her pale face glow and her hand is stroking Lyons back.

"Well it only became official one night ago," at that Juvia, Wendy and Erza gave an 'aww' and thee guys gave me a grin. After that we all starting talking between each other. And eventually the whole pub was filled up with Fairy Tail members and the grubby old barmen was running around clapping his hands while taking orders. All of our table ordered a beer but I don't think any of us are planning on drinking them.

"Okay brats it's come to my attention you think Natsu's betrayal has something to do with magic, I'm willing to hear any suggestions you all have to this and any reasons why he did what he did to his comrade," Master had a sour look just talking about Natsu betraying Fairy Tail as he's known Natsu since he was like 9.

" I think it's the forbidden corruption spell, someone must of had a grudge against Natsu and Lucy's friendship and cast the spell in spite, I know that Sherry is suspicious but I think that she was just a part of the spell as it can take months to take affect as it has to build a scenario but there is a way to know if someone has cast this spell, it's a branding spell so you don't just do magic but you have to brand yourself and the person who you have the grudge against, Sherry couldn't be the one under the spell or doing the spell as we both live at Fairy Hills and we were both using the hot springs l couldn't see any marks not that I was looking closely but I think that she was brought into the equation like a pawn to cover up the trail as the spell tries to make itself unknown," Levy had a grave look on her face and the guild were all stunned into silence as that means someone from the guild had cast it.

"I did it!," Lisanna had tears running down her face," I found the spell in a book seven years ago before we went to Tenrou island and I was upset because everybody was paying loads of attention to Lucy even though I had basically just came back from the dead and I was so angry that I found the spell and cast it and it must have taken affect as for me it's technically only been a few months since I cast the spell. I regretted it immediately it's just I felt like I'd lost my best friend and I was so jealous please don't hate me Lucy I wanted to say something as soon as I noticed I really did. When I cast it all I was thinking was if I can't have Natsu why should you please forgive me, I'm so sorry!" the guild were all looking at her in shock and horror and Elfman was passed out with his head in Evergreens boobs who was too shocked to notice.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!," Midnight was seething and he looked ready to hit her while I still don't know how I feel but its a mixture between hate, pain, pity, anger and confusion," You have no idea what she went through because of you! how could you be so selfish? Lucy was heartbroken she didn't just lose Natsu but all her friends, the spell didn't break their friendship it broke fireballs feelings altogether, he bullied and hurt Lucy and all you did was watch, YOU STUPID WENCH!," Midnights fists were shaking and Cobra had his hand his shoulder to stop anything happening.

"Don't talk to my sister like that," Mira walked over to Lisanna who was on the floor with her head in between her hands," I don't know why you did it and I'm not going to lie and say it's okay, Lucy has been confiding in me and I feel like I've betrayed her, I'm so disappointed in you Lisanna but you are my sister and I'm not going to let you take all this abuse, I don't expect Lucy to forgive you but give her time and she might. Let's go come on," Lisanna let hrself be pulled up by Mira and they walked out back to the hotel.

The guild was in a state of chaos, I could hear people cursing Lisanna and others saying she's only human and sticking up to her. Others made their way over to me but stopped when they saw the slow flow of tears dropping from my eyes. Wendy was hugging me and had tears in her own eyes, and that's when I realized that Lisanna didn't just hurt me but my family as well, all the members of Team Natsu had been hurt thinking I hated them and the rest of the guild suffered because if the mood and Midnight and Cobra were the ones who had to put me back together and be there for me. But why don't I hate her?

I don't hate her or even dislike her, yes I'm angry but I pity her more than anything, she went years without her family only to think she had been replaced so she tried to get rid of the replacement I get that, I feel like I would of done the same.

"STOP!"everyone stopped when they noticed it was me who shouted and turned to me with sympathy in their eyes but I didn't deserve this sympathy," Stop looking at me like that, I'm not crying for me I'm crying for Lisanna! She's right you all ignored her and I guess she picked on the closes thing to a replacement she could find to focus her anger and sadness on. Lisanna is sorry and if I can forgive you guys can, she's just a girl who lost her family and still hasn't got them back, yeah we all celebrated her being back but then we all went back to how it was before. We should of involved her more and let her know she'd been missed, we should've let her back into team Natsu as Natsu used to her best friend. We've all been inconsiderate towards her and I'm not saying what she did isn't wrong but she knows that and she wish she didn't do it. I forgive her".

Everyone was looking at me with confusion in their eyes as they couldn't see why I was so upset for Lisanna after what she had done but I didn't even understand myself completely. But I know that she would have never done if she would of known how much pain she would cause as Lisanna is one of the most kind hearted people I know and she admitted to what she had done before it was too late.

"Team Shadow gear and Alzack and Bisca I would like for you all to do a night mission for the guild and go and find Natsu and Sherry and tell them they have been forgiven, Levy do you know how to reverse the spell," Master Makarov even had tars in his eyes but was taking charge of the situation before something worse could happen.

"Yes master to stop the spell you must slice through the brand on the skin so Natsu will have to tell m where the mark is so I can cut through it which will be painful and dangerous if he starts fighting in case I cut too deep depending on where the brand is," Levy didn't have the usually happy look on her face that she usually did and I could tell from the looks she was sending my way she wanted to stay with me.

"I want to go with her, Mira can take my place for tomorrow," Gajeel had his hand on Levy's shoulder and Pantherlily climbed into her arms as she put on her coat.

"Yes you can go with her but on her way out Mira told me that if Fairy Tail needs a reserve tomorrow could Wendy take her place, so how about it Wendy want to give it a try?," Wendy didn't look like it was on the top of her list but she let go off me and nodded her head.

"That's it then tomorrow for Fairy Tail Erza, Lyon, Gray, Juvia and Gildarts will be participating and for the Coven Of Fairy Tail the members will be Lucy, Midnight, Cobra, Laxus and Wendy, now it's already ten so if I was you I would make my way to bed ready for tomorrow and get a lay in as the games start at 2pm," Master jumped off of the bar he was sitting on and made his way out with Laxus and Mavis who I had only just noticed.

**Cobra POV:**

We made our way to the hotel and we all swapped room mates and stuff so it matched up as Mira was joining Lisanna for the night in case some one goes to start trouble. Me and Midnight agreed to share with Lucy as we are a couple now. When we made our way to the room Bixslow had chosen there was inky one Queen size bed so we had to all share. Lucy went to the bathroom to get changed without saying anything.

"Hey Midnight let's cheer her up,".

"How?".

"Come on let's get undressed,".

"Cobra I don't think she's in the mood,".

"She needs something to take her mind off of what just happened," Midnight slowly started taking off his jacked and top and next his skinny jeans and stopped when he had stripped down to boxers and was barefooted while I was completely naked and even without being able to read his mind I could tell he was having a hard time not looking down at my penis.

**Explicit Content:**

Lucy walked into the room wearing shorts and a vest but stopped when she saw us sitting on the bed, me completely naked and Midnight in his boxers with no make up on but still looking hot as fuck, Midnight without make up is something you don't see often and a great sight to see.

"Wh- Why are you naked?" Lucy's voice is quiet and she hasn't taken her eyes off of either of us once.

"I thought we could have some fun as we have a lay in tomorrow," I can hear my voice is slightly huskier than usual.

I make my way over to her and push her into the now closed bathroom door and press my lips to hers trying to get her to respond which she does after a little encouragement and soon we are in a serious battle of tongues. I remember Midnight sitting on the bed and I lift Lucy up with her legs wrapped around me and without breaking up our kiss and I move us both over next to Midnight and set Lucy on his lap which makes them both look at me.

"You both virgins so you should do it first together but don't worry I'll join in soon," I say and sit down with my penis in my hand as they start to kiss and Midnight changes position so Lucy is laying on her back on the bed with him hovering over her and she starts moaning making my hand increase speed as Midnight trails bites and kisses down her body like a pro until he gets down to her bellybutton. He slip his head down in between her thighs and must be doing something right as Lucy starts panting and her moans get louder. I lean over and connect our lips again my hand not leaving my penis until her moans turn into little gasps of pain and I know Midnight must have put a finger in so I sit near her head and put my penis near her mouth and even though she's in pain she understands what I want her to do as she careful sticks her tongue out and tastes me, I can't tell what she thinks but it cant be that bad as she put the top in her mouth and swirls her tongue around each time taking more in. Every time she moans she breaths out I cant hold in the grunts of pleasure, eventually her pain is changed to pleasure as Midnight finds her sweet spot with his fingers and is preparing to enter as he is now leaning over Lucy and kissing her how I was just a minute ago.

He slowly moves in and Lucy gives a little scream of pain in shock but nods for him to continue so he pushes in more to he can't go in any further and pulls back and in again until he's set a rhyme and Lucy is again in pleasure as she gets closer to climaxing and Midnight is close too. I move round behind Midnight where his bare ass is held in the air and I put my saliva covered finger in slowly so he knows I'm doing it, apart from a bit of jerking and a quit gasp he seems to be okay so I put another finger in and start scissoring to stretch his entrance. I'm already hard from touching myself and hearing their moans as I place myself at his entrance and slowly push in to his tightness, I can hear hear his painting and gasps slightly muffled by Lucy's lips, I move in and out careful until I get a big moan and start thrusting harder at the same spot causing his hip to grind in Lucy so we are all in sync.

"mmm Midnight!" Lucy shouts his name as she rides her orgasm and she looks extremely hot covered in a thin layer of swat with flushed skin. Midnight isn't far behind but he bites down on Lucy's neck as he cums causing a slight bruise to form on her neck. I cum after pulling out and my semen leaks onto Midnights back and down his legs.

"You two okay?," I hope I wasn't too rough.

"Yeah I hurt a lot but I'll be fine after a good sleep," Midnight struggles to put on his pyjama bottoms and leaves his top off before falling asleep under the covers curled up to an already asleep Lucy and I give myself a quick wash in the bathroom so I'm not sticky and join them under the covers instantly falling in a wonderful sleep...

**End Explicit Content:**

* * *

**Sorry if this wasn't good but it's the first sex scene I've wrote and two were virgins so I didn't want them to seem too experienced or one to be left out. Anyway please review who you want the extra partner/s to be so far it between**

**Juvia X Gray X Lyon**

**Rogue**

**Sting**

**Rogue X string**


End file.
